She's Not Evil!
by AshleyKimaruVriskaFanGirl
Summary: It's been over eight years since the first and second curse Emma Swan has fallen in love with the former Evil Queen, Regina Mills and have three beautiful daughters with her, yet the town still doesn't trust her. The town is still giving Regina a hard time now it's affecting their daughters as well.
1. Chapter 1

She's Not Evil!

It's been over eight years since the first and second curse Emma Swan has fallen in love with the former Evil Queen, Regina Mills and have three beautiful daughters with her, yet the town still doesn't trust her. The town is still giving Regina a hard time now it's affecting their daughters as well.

Chapter 1: Near Death Experience.

It was a normal day in Storybrooke on the bus ride back home from a field trip seventeen-year-old Christine Elizabeth Swan-Mills was sitting with her recent boyfriend Fredrick who went through the change to become a female that was when Christine realized she is pansexual the former Fredrick had now become Felicia Grace Storm. She was talking with Felicia the whole ride back until they fell asleep Christine had dated the star quarterback Luke Jefferson Flynn jealous that she left him for a he-she as he refers to Felicia. When the bus had stopped and everyone got off as well as the bus driver he grabbed Christine by the shirt collar throwing her out the door. His family has always hated Regina Mills after he learnt that she was the Evil Queen's daughter broke up with her in the worse way possible embarrassing her in front of the whole school. Though he broke up with her he couldn't help but feel less of a man as his ex-girlfriend started to date the weird transgender kid.

"Hey faggot you're in the way. People need to get through without catching your homosexuality." Luke hissed at Felicia.

"Watch your tone Luke! That is no way to talk to a princess's knight." Christine growled

"We're not living in Fairy Tale Land where you're mother is the Evil Queen oh wait I forgot she _still_ is. What are you gunna do rip my heart out crush it in front of me?" Luke smirked

"There is another satisfying thing she could do than rip your heart out." Eclipse Leandra said one of Christine new friends that just moved into Storybrooke.

"And what would that be _Eclipse_? Enlighten me with your humor or are you just defending her because you have a little crush on her?" Luke laughed

"First of all I'm not that type of person I don't steal another girl from her woman unlike what some you _men_ do. Can't get enough pussy that you need to have what eight at the same time? Now that I think about aren't you dating Heather _and_ Kasey makes me wonder when your penis is just gunna fall off. Maybe I should cut it off save you the embarrassment of being called small. Oh yeah I listen to the locker room conversation your boys have before a game. Too scare to shower with your boys and yet the respect me more than you and I'm only co-captain of our football team to be more exact with my statement as well the only _female_ only the team need I go on, Luke or do you get the picture that I so happen to paint for you." Eclipse said

"Fuck you we all know that your ex-boyfriend was an abusive prick and how he killed your parents as you also had an abusive older brother as well. Please you're nothing more than a charity case that just so happens to be housed in the same house the Evil Queen lives. What is she doing to you make her breakfast or she teaching you how to kill without actually killing?" Luke laughed

"For your information, I am a humble guest to my queen. I respect her, she took me in right after she saw what my brother did when I pissed him off at my first game. I've been accepted into the family but just simply being respectful. Now Luke what _do_ you know of the "Evil Queen" have you actually been there cuz I sure as hell have and I still think even back then she was just misunderstood." Eclipse said

"Wait you _lived_ in Fairy Tale Land?" Christine asked

"Well my great-great-great grandmother I'm a reincarnation of her I realized that when I started having dreams where I was being spared by Regina. My great-great-great grandmother will never forget that and always saw the good in Regina." Eclipse said the bus came to a stop as Luke pushed passed Eclipse, Christine and Felicia. The three of them shrugged it off as they walked home. When they got to their house spray painted on the door was a message left by Luke: The Evil Queen's little minions.

"Why won't he leave me alone since he figured out who my parents are he has become relentless on making my life hell." Christine said as she unlocked the door. As they continued their conversation into the living room where they didn't noticed Regina and Emma were sitting in drinking coffee.

"I use to get that same exact thing back in Japan." Eclipse said

"Who did everyone hate that you had ties too?" Felicia asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you so." Eclipse said

"I'm the daughter of the former Evil Queen that married her arch enemy's only daughter there is a lot I shouldn't believe in now spill!" Christine said

"Well the school I had went to had the graduates that had transcended the way enemies took care of their business. Ever since they graduated the school has always been divided into two groups. The Hybrids and The Hunters I fell under the group of The Hybrids Ashley Kimaru was the ringleader of the whole thing." Eclipse said

"Holy shit…you went to West Shinjuku High or was this Tokyo Star High?" Christine said

"West Shinjuku High was like prison glad I got transferred here. I didn't have friends like you back in my hometown it was either you lay low or become a snitch. Whichever one you choose they'll hate you for it." Eclipse said

"You know how I feel about cursing in this house young lady." Regina said

"Shit…I mean…I'm sorry mom it won't happen again." Christine said

"What happened at school today?" Emma asked

"Luke is still being a huge prick. You know he really hates me for being your daughter and I don't see why that is. He's not even a kid that was in anyone's bloodline before the curse." Christine said

"Word spreads around like wild fire in this town it doesn't take a three-year-old to learn about all the terrible things I did in the past." Regina said

"Exactly what you did in the _past_ last time I checked we're living in the present the 21 century. There's Anime in this world!" Christine said

"Speaking of Anime guess what I finished in my sewing class!?" Eclipse said

"You finished Attack on Titan uniform!? You got a talent Leandra." Felicia said

"I also got finished with Altaïr's outfit, Ezio's outfit and Connor's we can be the Assassins for Halloween this year!" Eclipse said

"Emma can you please enlighten me in what our daughter is talking about?" Regina asked

"One of the many things Henry got them into before he left for college. Speaking of which he said he's coming to visit but wouldn't tell me the day." Emma said

"Leave it to our only son to not tell us when he's coming home." Regina said

* * *

The rest of the week was pretty normal for the most part Christine, Eclipse and Felicia were in Christine's room doing homework trying on the many outfits that Eclipse had sewed together for them. Brook was playing with Hazel as they were playing Mario Kart Wii. Hazel's birthday is tomorrow and the one present she wanted was to see Henry she had other things she wanted but she really loves playing with her older brother. Regina and Emma were getting things ready for their little princess Hazel was too preoccupied with other things to noticed, later on that night she had heard something out of her window. She opened the window as Luke jumped through the window with a mask on scaring the life out of Hazel she screamed as loud as she could.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh…you're just as bad as Christine." Luke laughed

"Breaking and entering is this really what you do for fun?" Eclipse asked

"Shit I was hoping I'd be greeted by Christine." Luke said

"And just what are you doing in my house Lucas?" Regina asked

"Having some fun your majesty." Luke said

"Go home before I have you arrested." Regina said

"You would just love that wouldn't you?" Luke said as he jumped out the window.

"You should've arrested him." Eclipse said

"What would that have done? He would get out because of his parents and I will still be looked at as the bad guy." Regina said

"To be fair your majesty there are a lot of things you do that these people will still see as your former Evil Queen-self. What my mother use to say to me was: _The world is filled with people it's up to you to let what they say affect you. If you know you're a good person and someone you love knows that you who cares what everyone else thinks?_ My mother was right but that still doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." Eclipse said

"You're a smart girl, Eclipse." Regina said

"I get it from my great-great-great grandmother I am her reincarnation of her after all." Eclipse said

"Why are you even awake?" Regina asked

"I'm a shape shifter I can hear things from a mile away I heard Luke climbing the wall. I thought he was gunna fall till I heard the clicking of the lock on the window being opened." Eclipse said

"C-Can I sleep wi-with you…I don't trust Lu-Luke?" Hazel asked knowing that Eclipse was sleeping in Christine's room which was three doors down from her room. Eclipse picked up Hazel as she kissed her forehead.

"Sure thing, kid. I know Christine would kill me if I said no she has treated me like a sister." Eclipse said

* * *

The next morning Christine was woken up by her little sister breathing down her neck, literally she gently pushed her away as she sat up in her bed.

"I know it's your birthday in all but can you please get out of my face?" Christine said

"Sorry but Eclipse told me to wake you up. Mom and mama had to do some damage control with Luke. So we're home alone for now. Felicia made breakfast your favorite." Hazel said

"I seriously can't wait till I can marry my girl." Christine said as she got out of bed to get dressed she picked up Hazel while following the sweet smell of pancakes.

"Morning love." Felicia greeted

"What have you heard about Luke? Why does our parents have to do damage control?" Christine asked

"I like how you refer them as _our parents_." Eclipse said

"C'mon you both treat Hazel as if she were your own sister. Mama and mom treat you like family. Eclipse you have saved this family from having to go shopping for new clothes." Christine said

"That is true. Anyways, Lucas had vandalized some of Mr. Gold's property as well as stole a view items all in the name of "down with the Evil Queen". I swear he needs to stop before he gets himself hurt or anyone else for that matter." Eclipse said "Damn Felicia how'd you learn how to cook this great?! I would marry you!"

"That is very flattering Eclipse but my heart is already taken. A friend back in my foster home taught me since we ran away together." Felicia said

A heavy knock come at the door. Christine had excused herself from the conversation her best friend and girlfriend were having to go check the door. When she open the door there was a box that simply said "Happy Birthday, Hazel". Christine had some skeptically of the present that was left at their doorstep with no return address or a name of who the gift was even from, with that in mind she opened the something she will soon regret. A jack-in-the-box sprung out but instead of a freaky clown there was a knife that cut the side of her face when she dropped the box it exploded burning the side of her right arm. Hearing the explosion Eclipse and Felicia ran towards the front door where Christine was laying unconscious and bloody.

"This is payback for last night hope you like the color of your own blood- Luke. We have to get her to the hospital." Eclipse said after she read the note on the bottom of the box.

"I'll get her to the car you get Hazel and Brook." Felicia said

* * *

Word spreads around fast around Storybrooke that Princess Christine was in the hospital with serious injuries. Hearing this Emma and Regina ran in the waiting room where Eclipse, Felicia, Brook and Hazel were waiting. Felicia and Eclipse told them what happened away from Brook and Hazel and the diagnosis for Christine was in as of right now. Christine took some damage to the head after dropping the box when the knife had sliced her left temple.

"You have to arrest Luke. He's the one that tried to kill Christy. He's name was on the box that she opened." Felicia said

"I knew that boy was trouble. From the day she started dating him now look what it cost her…" Regina said

"Luke was most definitely not doing this alone. He doesn't know how to make an explosive with that in mind the blade that was used in the jack-in-the-box looked too used if you know what I mean. After I took it off the box I saw two initials engraved on the blade KJ. You know anyone with those initials?" Eclipse asked

"Killian Jones." Emma said

"Son of bitch…I knew that damn pirate had something to do with this." Felicia hissed

"It's Hazel's birthday this couldn't have been the worst timing to fuck with this family." Emma said

"Hazel's freaking out she's worried Christine might die!" Eclipse said

"This is really bad. What else can go wrong!?" Felicia said she soon regretted asking that when they started to hear Christine scream in pain. Cringing at the sound of her girlfriend screaming in pain hurt her even more. Waking up so such a condition was the worst way to awaken. And like clockwork Killian and Luke had join them in the hospital waiting room. Felicia walked quickly over to Luke without a second waste as she punched him right in the face as Eclipse gave Hook a good of bitch slap to the face.

"How dare you show your face in this hospital knowing what you did to my girlfriend! I should kill for that but I know Christine wouldn't want that on my hand." Felicia said

"Aye she's a fiercely one." Hook said

"Touch my friend in any way you're not suppose too and you'll find yourself missing something more valuable than your hand. You see the reason why I was transferred to Storybrooke in the first place was because I was a dangerous girl. I hospitalized three girls because they were simply in the way of my only friend's happiness. I was also arrested for attempted murder but who's really cares it was only my ex-boyfriend. Now let's see how good you can dance!" Eclipse laughed as she started to control Killian and Luke.

"Heh-heh-heh….if you were worried about Regina being evil you haven't seen what we can do when you piss us off. Now shall I let my wolf off her leash to rip your throat out with her teeth?" Felicia asked as Eclipse started to transform in a werewolf growling very loudly.

"Look, love I get that you're pissed but our real target is Regina. Because she stole the woman I love. And a pirate doesn't let anyone steal from them." Hook said

"Heh-heh-heh-heh….you are the most pathetic _excuse_ for a human being. Chasing after a married woman just because she wasn't interested in you. What does it take for a man to sink to all new level of low on their _manhood_ scale just because they don't want to look weak for the other guys? You're not different Luke you break up with my sister and you want her back just because she's dating Felicia how stupid can you get?" Eclipse growled

"Fine we'll leave just remember you challenged us." Hook said leaving with Luke.

"Men…"

"I'm slightly afraid of you two now. Since when did you two become a take team to protect Christine?" Emma asked

"Very since Luke started to pick on us when we were just friend when I was still a guy." Felicia said

"I have David on the lookout for both of them. Don't worry justice will be served." Emma said getting a laugh from Eclipse.

"What's so funny?" Regina asked

"I'm sorry I was thinking of something else. I didn't mean to laugh…honk!" Eclipse said

"You have become addicted to Tumblr haven't you?" Felicia asked

"I can't help it. Homestuck fan art is amazing alone with the Kingdom Hearts gifs." Eclipse said

"Crap it's true! Christine's been hurt I wanted to surprised Hazel for her birthday but when I got new about Christine almost getting killed I couldn't stay in hiding." Henry said

"Luke and Hook were behind the jack-in-the-box." Felicia said hugging Henry.

"Fuck…I told him to leave her alone after he broke her heart…" Henry said

"Let's go see if she's doing okay. She'll be glad to see you brother." Eclipse said

"You still haven't changed much since I left, Eclipse." Henry said

They all walked into Christine's hospital room. Where she was waking up again in less pain this time. Hazel ran over to the hospital bed as she climbed up settling right next to Christine.

"You saved my life, sis." Hazel said

"It was second nature." Christine said

"But if I had opened that box I would be in your place right now." Hazel said

"Don't sweat it Hazel I see you got my birthday present." Christine said

"You got Henry to come back for my birthday?! How?" Hazel asked

"I was already on Facebook so I told Henry that the main gift you wanted for your birthday was for him to visit." Christine said

"Plus I'm kinda broke at the moment just buy things for life. I'm the greatest gift you can get from me." Henry joked

"Thank you Christy!" Hazel said hugging herself.

"Agh okay, okay still swore you're welcome." Christine said

"Sorry." Hazel said

"What are we gunna do now? Christine's stuck here till she's cleared from near death." Eclipse said

"Oh you have no faith in me at all Eclipse. Give me a second." Christine said as she popped her shoulder back into place. "Well are you gunna do the thing my shape shifting friend?"

"You're lucky I like pain." Eclipse said as she placed her hand on Christine's forehead as her veins turned black as her eyes changed from purple to blood red.

"What the hell did you do?" Emma asked

"I've learnt how to control every ability that my shape shifting powers can do. What you just witnessed was my werewolf powers I can take the pain of anyone I want and make it my own, I can see into the past with just sinking my claws in the nape of the neck, I can also transform into a dragon, become a vampire, a mermaid, fairy, an elf. I can become whatever I want, my father was a master of changing forms taught me everything I know. I'm also the greatest witch you can come by." Eclipse said

"That's so cool! Can I have your powers?!" Hazel asked

"They only way you can gain my powers is for you to kill me. Or my blood has to come into contract with yours but there is a price with my blood. If we aren't the same blood type it can backfire and turn into a poison. I wouldn't risk it on my worst enemy." Eclipse said

"Oh…" Hazel said

Eclipse and Felicia helped Christine get to her feet by the time she's standing on her own Charming, Snow and the now twelve-year-old Neal had entered the hospital room. Hazel ran up to hug Neal both of them seem to have become a tag team when it comes to getting into trouble. Not a few days ago they were in trouble for setting the whole school in a panic when Neal had a false hidden blade like that of Assassin's Creed as he stabbed Hazel while she had a fake blood bag where he stabbed her. With that they had also created their version of a blood bomb. Neal learnt how to hotwire a car he then stole twenty dollars from Snow spend it on two video games and ice cream with his accomplice. They also skipped three days of school while they ran around the forest with fake swords pretending that they were in Fairy Tale Land they had also broke into Mr. Gold's pawnshop and stole a few items there as well after learning how to hotwire a car it didn't take Neal too long to learn how to pick locks as well. He was living up to his name, Baelfire was a troublemaker as well. Neal has Charming blond hair with Snow's sense of adventure.

"Princess Hazel it is but my honor to wish you a happy birthday as well as give you this." Neal smirked as he bowed to his niece though he treats her like a queen. He handed her a ring.

"You didn't get the five finger discount on this by any chance?" Hazel asked

"I promise you I bought it with my own money. I'll steal you something else for another day." Neal smirked

"I don't like the influence you're putting on my daughter, Neal." Emma said

"Most of the stuff we do together happens to be her idea I just put into action. Speaking of which we have plans to attend too arrivederci." Neal said as he grabbed Hazel by the hand as the two of them ran out of the hospital room laughing.

"How did you create such a troublesome child?" Regina asked

"We're still asking ourselves that question." Charming said

"Christine how are you?" Snow asked

"I would be a lot better if I saw Luke's head on a silver plate." Christine said

"He'll get what he deserves for almost kill a princess." Snow said

"We better go find Hazel and Neal before they start getting into more trouble." Charming said

"I have a feeling that they're in the forest." Henry said

"Let's go." Christine said

* * *

Neal and Hazel were eating in a tree together. They had their wooden swords nearby while they talked about other things they could do to get in trouble. Out of all the guys in this town Neal was the only interesting on. He wasn't a jerk he always treats girls as his equal. When any of the guys disrespect a female he's always the first to step in Neal has saved Hazel on multiple accessions while Luke's younger brother William tried to humiliate her by stealing her shirt exposing her Hazel is still developing she just so happens to develop faster than most girls her age as she had stole in the playground area while all the eight-year-old boys in her class as well as some of the twelve-year-old boys made very sexist jokes about her, Neal pushed through the coward as he put his coat around her as they walked away for the scene. Neal has always been her knight in shining armor. Being the last child she had learnt what happened during the time periods of the births of her sister, Christine was born right after the death of Cora, Brook was born after returning from Neverland and she had learnt how she came into this world after Zelena took over the curse while Regina's other one to save Henry and Emma was enacted after stopping Peter Pan's she had learnt the Zelena was trying to destroy Regina's happiness Henry went with Emma while Christine and Brook stayed with her…Zelena had her spy Walsh fall in love with Emma under the false lie that Regina had created for them to live happily in hopes Emma wasn't coming back to Storybrooke had Walsh get her pregnant resulting in only being Christine and Brook's half sister she was born right after the curse was broken around the same time Neal was born however he was still older than her. She was born right after Zelena was killed and Emma returning from her trip to the past.

"You know they'll never let this." Hazel said

"You're eleven and I'll be turning thirteen soon they're going to figure out sooner or later." Neal said

"Don't you think this is a bit weird?" Hazel asked

"Our whole family is weird. I am named after my sister's boyfriend you're the product of pure revenge gone wrong. Zelena never anticipated that Regina would only fall more in love with Emma as well as be happy to have you apart of the family. We're are too close in age we're basically birth day twins and I don't care what anyone thinks. This feels right." Neal said as he took Hazel's hand.

"I'll agree with you there. You're the only guy that respects me." Hazel said as she kissed Neal on the cheek. Little did they knew that they were caught in action as their parents listened to every word they had said.

"Hazel Valerie Swan-Mills come down from that tree this instant we need to talk." Emma said

"We're in trouble!" Neal said

**Hook has set out his revenge on Regina for stealing the woman he "loves" I put air quotes around that because Hook never loved Emma from the start he was just a sexist pig. Anyways I hope you like where is has started. It will become heavily Swan Queen after their daughters are developed a bit more. Heh-heh-heh.**


	2. Chapter 2: The tale of Hazel Swan-Mills

Chapter 2: The tale of Hazel Swan-Mills and Neal Nolan.

"We're in trouble!" Neal said as he climbed down the tree first with Hazel in his arms. As they both were on the ground staring at their parents as well as their siblings it was a very awkward situation that they had been put into. In wasn't how they wanted this to go they knew it was wrong to some extent but it felt too right. Neal and Hazel never planned that they would fall in love with each other they were surprised by it as well but it happened. Love works in mysterious ways especially true love as they awaited to be yelled at they were stunned by just the one simple question that was asked from Regina only five words that left them speechless. "Do you love each other?" Regina asked. It took both Hazel and Neal to snap out of their own thoughts as they were thinking the worst case scenario as everything had fallen into place. The reason why they got into trouble together, why they always lied for each other, the way stole things that could be shared with each other. Hazel was standing behind Neal as she found her voice it was quite and a bit dry from shock of Regina's reaction to their relationship.

"Yes…very much." Hazel said

"Believe me when I say this. Hazel and I never expected for this to happen it just did. We haven't acted upon realize our feelings for each other we were afraid of how you might take it. We have fun with each other with just getting into trouble together. All the other girls would never want to do half the dumb things Hazel and I do together because none of them are born from parents that lived in the Enchanted Forest. Hazel completes the half of my heart I have been feeling very empty when I was only a few months old I can remember that void feeling in my heart but when Hazel was born I felt like I was becoming a different person. She's everything I ever wanted in a girlfriend witty, adventurous, troublesome like me and last of all willing do whatever dumb idea I have for a fun day." Neal said

"Neal is right about that too, however for me I've always envisioned my boyfriend as a guy that always has something for us to do whether it was good or bad, fighting off my many bullies and always thinking about me when he gets something for himself. Neal is the only guy in Storybrooke that fits my description." Hazel said

"You can try to make us never see each other again but in the end we will always find a way to find each other. No matter what the cost is we will always be together even if that means having to sneak around and lie just to be with one another than I'm game." Neal said as he took hold of Hazel's hand. Neal was definitely a Charming, he fits the name so perfectly when it comes to making Hazel happy whenever they got into trouble together and were being punished for what they had done the two of them always seem to smile at each other as they laughed at being grounded to only get into more trouble. With that in mind Neal has never once read the story of Prince Charming and Snow White as he had stated his father's first vowed to his mother before _their_ relationship had started: I will always find you seems to have become a Charming trade mark.

"We're not going to break you up." Snow said

"You're not?" Hazel and Neal said both with disbelief.

"Neal you are exactly how Charming was when we started to fall in love in we were never meant to be together from the start each either but we had found a way so that we could." Snow said

"Meaning?" Neal asked

"We will not stand in the way of your happiness." Charming said

"What about you, mom, mama?" Hazel asked

"I have to agree with my parents there's no point in trying to stop you. You're both already use to getting into trouble there is no stopping you." Emma said

"Go have fun with Neal for awhile. We'll need to find away to clean up the front porch that may take awhile go have fun we'll find you when we're ready for cake." Regina said

"Thank you!" Hazel said as she hugged both her moms as she followed Neal back up the tree as they started hopping from tree branch to tree branch.

* * *

*Flash Back*

_A few years back Neal had started hanging out with Hazel at lot more than Brook and Christine no one thought anything of it because they're so close in age that they'd have more to talk about. Neal was 9-years-old while Hazel was 7-years-old she took all the same classes he did as she has become smarter than girls her age both Neal and Hazel were the smartest kids in the entire school they can stomach more than the kids their age. Their vocabulary is higher than any 3__rd__ grader would. They were in David's truck as Neal started to hotwire it when the truck started this is where the fun began since Neal is a product of True Love he has his own set of magic so what he did was make himself and Hazel look older as they drove out of Storybrooke he even made a fake drives license which was never used when he was behind the wheel. All those racing games he played the actual arcade ones helped him get a feel for what it felt like to behind a real steering wheel._

_ "We're going to be in so much trouble if we get caught!" Hazel said_

_ "All the more reason it's fun!" Neal said_

_ "Where are we even going?" Hazel asked_

_ "Well I stole twenty dollars from my mom stole my dad's truck I think it's only fair that we use that money why don't I buy you a video game of your choice and I'll get one for myself." Neal said_

_ "Any game?" Hazel asked_

_ "Yup any game than after that we'll get ice cream." Neal said_

_ "Why are you the only nice guy in town?" Hazel asked_

_ "Because I'm Charming." Neal said_

_ "Funny let get to GameStop so I can get that ice cream you promise you're princess." Hazel said_

_ "I thought you hated that nickname I gave you." Neal said_

_ "I said I hate it when you use it around people we know. I don't want anyone to know that we're in a relationship…" Hazel said_

_ "Right because I forgot that I'm actually your uncle. We're royalty it isn't uncommon for this to happen." Neal said_

_ "Even in this world?" Hazel asked_

_ "It happens in this world in certain places."Neal said_

_ "Well than I don't feel as guilty anymore." As she turned on the radio as their favorite song came up Fall Out Boy's Alone Together. Neal got Assassin's Creed 4 for Hazel as he got Battlefield 4 they held hands as they went to get ice-cream that they had to share which they didn't have any problem with. When they got back to Storybrooke they were grounded for the next two weeks where they plotted their next things to get into more trouble again. Their greatest stunt that they did was skip three days of school. Neal had fake an emergence that got him and Hazel out of class for the rest of the day he did this on a Monday than a Wednesday than lastly Friday before their summer vacation. When they were out of school they "walked" home. They went to their favorite spot in the forest where they had hid their wooden swords in one of the hollow trees for only being a twelve-year-old boy Neal really knows how to manipulate the innocent card to his advantage like Henry when he was his age the town did whatever he asked within reason. Those he and Hazel had stolen a few items from Mr. Gold he let them keep them as he promise to make them enchanted swords that work with their body and spirit in exchange for not stealing from him again. The two Charming children took the deal as they were awaiting that day for real sword till than they will settle with their wooden swords._

_ "No holding back this time, Neal!" Hazel said_

_ "I don't plan to love." Neal said as the two of them had enraged each other in combat in the woods with their swords running through the woods jumping from tree to tree they felt at home in the area as they love doing parkour and freerunning Hazel was standing on a tree branch little did she know that it was a corroding tree branch as she was about to jump down from it the branch snapped under her body weight sending her crashing down from five in half feet Neal watched in complete horror as he tried to run over to catch her but was two second to slow. After the snap of the branch it had cut the side of her as some of the tree branch was sticking out of her she slowly pulled it out knowing that it wasn't what she was suppose to do but the pain was too much to keep it in. Neal ran to her side as he put pressure on the wound._

_ "Well now I know how Connor feels when he was about to kill Charles Lee." Hazel joked_

_ "You are in no position to make jokes right now!" Neal said_

_ "Well I'm with you. That's good enough for me." Hazel hissed at the pain._

_ "C'mon stay with me you're gunna be okay." Neal said_

_ "I'm getting really tired…" Hazel said_

_ "You are __**not**__ dying on me! Not yet!" Neal yelled as Hazel closed her eyes and stopped breathing it was True Love's kiss that brought her back and that is where their story starts now that was a week ago._

* * *

*Present Time*

Neal and Hazel were back at the scene of where they realize that True Love works in mysterious ways the tree branch was still broken. As they sat on it.

"You know hearing my mama's stories about Baelfire you are starting to resemble him in the sense of the form." Hazel said

"How so?" Neal asked

"The stealing." Hazel giggled

"Makes sense I mean maybe I'm a reincarnation of him. Stealing small things are fun. You remember the twenty dollars I stole from mom?" Neal asked

"Yeah how can I forget you got me Black Flag with it." Hazel said

"Well I had entered in a rally and won three thousand dollars I give her the money for all the trouble I've gotten myself in too." Neal said

"Remember the first time we got arrested?" Hazel asked

"How can I forget? Breaking in to Gold's shop had become our little hobby no one ever thought it was us so Emma, dad, Regina and mom were waiting outside for the thieves when they saw it was us man…I have never since my mom and dad so upset with me. I can't blame them I would be disappoint in myself too if I was raising myself. Four months of house arrest was an interesting feeling." Neal said

"Yeah being stuck at home for that amount of time made me not want to get into illegal trouble anymore." Hazel said

"Same here I mean getting in a few fights with William are the greatest type of trouble to get into." Neal said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Is that right?! Well come and fight me than Charming!" William yelled with a real sword. Neal turned his wooden sword in a real sword as well as Hazel's as William's girlfriend Molly joined the fight they were fighting each other for a good three hours growing tired and fearing what William might do to them they ran back towards Storybrooke as they were being chased they had ran start for Mifflin street slamming the door behind them as William and Molly banged on the door.

"Shit we're so dead!" Neal said

"Not yet you aren't." Hook said

"Why the hell are you in here!? Go away leave our family alone you sexist pig!" Neal hissed

"What is lover boy gunna do to me, aye? You're useless in this battle you should just give up." Hook said

"Funny I was gunna say the same thing to you. Clearly my sister has no feelings for you and she never will so you're just a lost cause. Real men know when it's time to call a quits you're the walking reason why woman fear walking home alone." Neal hissed

"Rumpelstiltskin was about one thing killing you will be a challenge." Hook said as he grabbed Neal by the throat.

"Let him go!" Hazel demanded Hook pushed her to the side dropping both his sword and Hazel's it fall to the ground turning back into wooden sword as he can feel the harder it was to take another breath.

"Now dear that isn't the best way to get revenge." A woman said

"Th-that can't be…y-you're d-dead…my mother killed you!" Neal said

"Time portals are an amazing thing of magic." Cora said with a smirk knowing that Hook only wanted revenge on Regina because she stole the only woman he was remotely interested in she'll use that as her avenge as she gets Snow White broken and lost as well. "She killed me now I'm going to watch as Hook kills you."

"I will not let you kill my boyfriend!" Hazel yelled as she gained control of Hook as she made him drop Neal as well as she did to throw him against the wall. She was a shadow controller as well. Just like Eclipse before she could control Cora she vanished into a purple cloud.

"What the hell happen in here!?" Eclipse asked

"Sh-she's back…I-I don't kn-know how she did it but she's back." Neal said as he caught his breath.

"Whose back who tried to hurt you?" Regina asked

"Your mother." Neal said before he passed out.

* * *

**I do hope someone gets the reference I made about Neal dropping the two swords while being strangled. If you do get the reference you get a gold star!**


	3. The Evilest Revenge The Tale of Brook

Chapter 3: The Evilest Revenge. The Tale of Brook

Regina Mills turned blood cold when she had heard her mother coming back from the dead or at least an older version of herself. Cora would stop at nothing to see that her children are killed. Emma quickly saw the panic state Regina was in as she grabbed her wife keeping from passing out.

"Regina don't worry she will not get to our children." Emma said

"Neal was almost killed while she watched Hook try to chock the life out of him!" Regina said

"And will find a way to stop her again as well as stopping all portals of time and space." Emma said

"That's very impossible to do, dear." Regina said

"I'm willing to try it if you are." Emma said

* * *

Elsewhere in Storybrooke was the second eldest daughter of the Swan-Mills family, not one of the most popular of the family Brook was born deaf and with everyone still seeing Regina as the Evil Queen take out their forms of torture on the Evil Queen on the things she loves most, her children. Brook was the one that got the worst of it most of the kids didn't understand her disability as the adults used that to their advantage as they insulted her and Regina.

"Well if it isn't the dumb kid of the Swan-Mills family you care to say a word to us? Oh right I forgot you can't." Jefferson laughed

*Is there a reason why you're bothering me? If not than leave me alone douche-bag* Brook signed

"All of this that you do. No one cares. No one want to care you're going to become as evil as your mother and Regina can't fix that." Jefferson grabbed her by the shirt collar.

"Jefferson I will not have you harassing my customers in my grandmother's diner now leave." Red said

"I was just on my way out." Jefferson said out of everyone that hated Regina that most it was him. You can say he's working with Hook as well.

*He didn't hurt you too bad did he?* Red signed

*How do you know sign language?* Brook asked

*My wife she know many different languages and signing was one of the greatest thing we learnt together.* Red said

*Who's your wife?" Brook asked

*Belle.*

*But I thought she was with Rumpelstiltskin.* Brook looked confused

*She was for awhile but after learning that Rumpel gave her a fake version of the dagger that controls him she broke things off with him knowing that he will never be trusted again.* Red smiled

*We'll you're luck. Me? Not so much.* Brook said

*You'll find that person until than you can always hang out with me and Belle if it will make you feel better.* Red offered the troubled girl.

*Thank you!* Brook gave Red a hug as she ran back home with a smile on her face. On her way back home she ran right into Cora and Hook.

"Well if it isn't Regina's second daughter. Maybe I can use you against her." Cora said

*Wh-who ar-are you? Leave me alone I don't like talking to people like you.* Brook glared

"Are you just a mute or deaf? Aye whatever it doesn't matter I'll just use you anyways." Hook said

*Don't fucking touch me! You nearly killed my sister and I should have your head for that!* Brook glared

"I grow tired of playing game, aye. Just come quietly and you won't get hurt that shouldn't be too hard for you do aye, kid." Hook said

*Piss off!* Brook said as she kicked Hook right in the crotch. As she ran right pass them going back to the house, over the course of years Brook seems to have a deeper bond with Regina than she does with Emma it wasn't anything personal she just had a lot of Regina's traits. Everyone thinks so low of her, she's deaf not stupid Emma had the superpower of knowing when people are lying to her well Brook gained her own superpower she can read lips perfectly she only does it when she's among friends and family. She ran up the stairs as she pushed open her parents' bedroom door, though she _appeared_ to not be afraid of Cora or Hook when she ran into them she as petrified but didn't want to show weakness to an enemy after they nearly killed Christine the slightest bit of emotion can be used against you, she has learnt that the hard way everyone that bullies her for being deaf uses her emotions to make her feel even worse about herself than ever before. When she walked into the room Regina was reading a book while Emma was strolling through emails on her phone, Regina was the first to know the panic state Brook was in.

"Brook what's wrong? It's okay come here breath sweetie." Regina said as she got Brook to relax.

*I talked to Cora and Hook I freak out and ran home*

"She can't hurt you. We'll protect you." Emma said

*But I'm still scared! Sh-She glared at me…*

"Than stay in here for the night." Regina said

Brook didn't even have to sign a thank you while being deaf, she also has intense feelings of anxiety when she's in a large group of people that doesn't know she's deaf not being able to read lips or tune into a conversation was hard; thus resulting in Brook becoming a loner something that was forced upon her just like how Regina had to become a loner as well because the whole Evil Queen title. Brook was small for her age being the only a four feet tall sixteen-year-old she not only got made fun of because she's deaf but because she was shorter than the other kids in her class, however she had also got into parkour and freerunning like Hazel to prove to those that made fun of her that just because you're small doesn't mean you can do things regular sized people can even if you're deaf. She had crawled between Regina and Emma as she instantly fell asleep her breathing pattern was heavy but became steady as she felt her hair being stroke by both her mothers.

"I've never seen her this freaked out about _anything_. I'm worried about her." Emma said

"My mother does have that effect on people. An alternate version of herself must've seen the future and tried to destroy it. She can't get to the girls or Henry she'll use them against me….against us. I don't want our children getting thrown in the middle of my messed up relationship with my mother." Regina said

"We'll figure this out together. Promise me you won't do anything without me knowing first?" Emma asked

"Emma I-"

"_Regina_ promise me we'll do this as a team." Emma said more stern this time.

"I promise I will do everything with you by my side but if it happens to become worst case scenario just get the girls out of here in one piece. If I die I can at least know that they're okay." Regina said

"You're not going to die either. I promise Henry I would protect you and I will always keep that promise. I already lost one person I loved dearly I can lose my true love as well that is the worst pain in the world. Regina you're my other half we complete each other." Emma said

"I know, dear. I will do everything I can to make sure that it won't come to that. My mother needs to learn that there are other things than royalty and power. Even if it is a past version of herself." Regina said

"Let's just get some sleep and we'll figure this out in the morning." Emma said

* * *

*A few weeks later*

It has been eerily quiet Luke and William haven't harassed Christine or Hazel. Everything was going but to normal for the most part. The townspeople still doesn't trust Regina as well as her three daughters especially Christine and Brook being the only two daughters that are products of true love they were afraid of the type of powers the two of them could hold. Regardless of Emma having that same power as well magic with the Evil Queen even when it's good. Neal and Hazel were still getting into trouble moving things around setting up pranks innocent trouble. When it was starting to feel like Hook and Cora had given up little did they know that they were watching them from a far learning the town carefully.

"Hook, what do you know about Regina's foolish children." Cora asked

"Aye all I know is Christine and Brook are biologically Regina's daughters." Hook said

"What does that make Hazel than?" Cora asked

"I hear she is a product of revenge gone wrong you remember your first born daughter Zelena aye love? She had Swan fall in love with a man as she got pregnant hoping to destroy all the good things in Regina's life. I think you two would've gotten along, no?" Hook said

"I think I just found my trump card." Cora said as she disappears into a purple could Hook shrugged as he took another swing of his rum as he followed her orders that she told him telepathically. Cora had reappeared in the park where Neal, Hazel, Emma and Regina were as she made a grand appearance.

"You foolish girl you should know love is weakness! Love blinds you from all the opportunities you can have. Love is the reason why you had cast that curse." Cora said

"What are you doing here! How do you know anything you're supposed to be dead!" Regina hissed

"Rumpelstiltskin can see the future and he told me what happens. I had to be sure to stop it and what better way to do it than going into the timeline where I am supposed to be dead." Cora said

"You're the reason why Christine nearly died! You're helping Hook who is helping Luke and William. You're the truest evil you have no right to insult my mom like that! You're supposed to be her mother what ever happened to doing what's best for your children!?" Hazel hissed

"That's exactly what I'm going child." Cora said as she reappeared in front of Hazel has she pulled her heart out.

"ARRRRRRRGH!" Hazel screamed as she felt her heart literally being ripped out of her chest as she is now being controlled by her evil grandmother much to Emma and Regina's rage.

"Hazel!" Emma, Neal and Regina screamed all at the same time as they didn't even have a second to counter react to Cora taking Hazel's heart.

"One down one more to do. C'mon Hazel I shall make you a queen as well as make your brother a king." Cora said

"You will not lay a finger on Henry!" Regina hissed

"I already have your daughter and right now Hook has already gotten Henry's heart. Evil doesn't play fair Regina you should know that. All I wanted was to start over with you Regina and if you don't want to accept my help than perhaps your two children will be proven more useful. I shall make Henry and Hazel become the most powerful rulers in all of the Enchanted Forest." Cora laughed disappearing once more.

"Dammit she remembered." Emma said

"Remembered what?!" Regina asked

"Christine and Brook are true love children she can't rip their hearts out she tried it with me once but failed…so the only two she can control has to be Hazel and Henry. The tables have turned we're screwed unless we can get their hearts back." Emma said

"Magic comes with a price…she wants me to become the Evil Queen again." Regina said

"I don't care what she wants. Hazel and Henry are human beings she can't just use them as if they were her chess pawns! Cora's only working with Hook as well as Luke and his family if there is something I know this town hates more than the Evil Queen it has to be the Queen of Hearts. There is actually another reason why she's targeting Henry and Hazel." Neal said

"What have you found out, Neal?" Emma asked

"Henry's heart is the truest believer his heart has strong magic within it even though he can't use it. I have special gift where I see the magic within people, Hazel may not be a child of true love but she oddly has that power. You combine those two powers together and you have basically created your own rules that breaks every single law against magic." Neal said

"The curse…she's gunna make Henry and Hazel cast it! She wants to go back to our land where I'm fully under her control…everyone's gunna think I casted it." Regina said

"We're not gunna let her do it! We saved Henry from Peter Pan we can save him again and Hazel. We're powerful together we just have to think logically." Emma said

"There is no _time_ for logic! Did you not just hear me?! She using them to create an army of clones to do whatever she wants. She doesn't need you anymore Regina. She basically feels like she has already won because she has the thing you love the most…Henry and Emma's thing she loves the most Hazel. The only reason why she didn't pick to use both you against each other is because it wouldn't be satisfying revenge she want to see _both_ of you broken." Neal said

"You got all of this by just simply being able to see the magic within someone?" Regina asked

"Yes I've had a lot of time to enhance that ability." Neal said


	4. Chapter 4: Possessed

Chapter 4: Possessed

Cora had placed Henry and Hazel's hearts in a box. After hearing her first daughter trying take revenge on Regina because she threw her to the side she had did some research on what Zelena was planning to do when it came to Hazel. Hook says she's Regina's half daughter she doesn't believe that for even a second knowing how revenge takes its place in your heart you want to die deeper she had took blood samples of both Henry and Hazel while watching the town from a far she had noticed that Hazel was nothing like Henry not even in the slightest when she got back the DNA simple she was surprised to her discovery.

"Well Zelena dear I shall have to thank you." Cora said aloud.

"Aye what did you find out?" Hook asked

"Zelena has learnt how to bend magic as well. Hazel is neither Emma's nor Regina's she used magic to get the child inside Emma. Hazel's DNA does not match she was only made to _look_ like she is so they wouldn't question it. Clever girl." Cora said

"Can you even do any of that love I thought magic came with a price?" Hook said

"Killian good magic comes with a price dark magic does not." Cora said

"Just wait until Regina and Emma hears about this." She adds.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

It has been a full three hours since Cora has taken Hazel and Henry, as of right now Regina was having a panic attack. Everything she fight so hard to protect was starting to spill through her fingers. She wasn't thinking straight the thought of going back to being the Evil Queen to save her children seemed to be the only real solution in this problem. Emma had to keep reminding her why she did everything in her power to be anything _but_ the Evil Queen. As seem to be lost "Hazel" and "Henry" appeared at their doorstep Regina not thinking it was a trap yet again hugged both of them she than realized it was a trap after the two of them pushed her off while they laughed as they robotically walked over to Cora with Hazel at her right and Henry at her left. Cora was playing dirty as she wanted to watch the emotionally roller coaster that Regina and Emma were going through while everyone was worried about how evil Regina _was_ they all seemed to fail to remember Cora. Every evil has it's start the reason for its creation there's a drive to be the villain, Cora was simply not that type of person she was walking definition of evil.

"You have the audacity to show up in front of my house just to laugh at my face with my children. How the hell did you get like this?" Regina asked

"I came to deliver a message from Zelena. I do feel a shamed of casting her to the side for you, should've known better but she did do something right. She helped me destroy you." Cora said

"And what exactly did she do?" Emma asked

"Here I much rather see your reaction itself than simply telling you." Cora said as she tossed her blood result to Emma and Regina as they read it the world came to a halted every form of logic was gone. Neal was right there is no time for logic. There is no form a science anymore there never was.

"How is that even possible!? I physically gave birth to her how is she not my child." Emma asked

"Rules are meant to be broken and Zelena broke every single one of them. In how she did it I cannot answer that but I can't help be feel somewhat proud that she did figure out how to break the rules perhaps I shall bring her back when we are thrown back into our land." Cora laughed as she disappeared with her pawns.

_"I shall make my army with the hearts of your children. Neal is a perceptive child it's to bad I couldn't control him as well. Regina this could've have gone the other way around you should've listened to me. Mother knows best."_

"She did not just make a Tangled reference." Emma said as Cora's laughter had faded out. Before Regina could say something it started to snow. It never snowed in Storybrooke before.

"What in the…it's snowing." Regina said

"Did another portal open up?! If so than we're in serious trouble." Emma said

"I can't handle that on top of my mother being alive again. If there was only away to make her realize that I never wanted power that this wouldn't be a complicated relationship." Regina said Neal ran over to inform Regina and Emma what he found out when the snow started to fall he was very confused as to why they were already outside on the front porch.

"Did I miss something important?" Neal asked

"Well other than learning that Zelena magically impregnated with a child of my features than no you didn't miss much." Emma said

"Wait…Hazel's not?" Neal asked

"Apparently, Zelena broke every rule of magic. Why are you even here does mom and dad know?" Emma asked

"That doesn't matter right now! I know why it's snowing!" Neal said

"Does this have to do with your ability to see magic?" Regina asked

"Actually yes that is exactly how I know. You pick up on things fast…anyways have you ever heard of the Ice Queen?" Neal asked

"She exist too?!" Emma asked

"I am very much real have you seen Rumpelstiltskin?" Elsa said

"How are you even here?!" Emma asked

"Surely you should remember. Hook brought me through that portal of yours…I also know about this little battle your having with Cora. I happen know that she has gain Rumpelstiltskin on her side as well as my enemy Hans and my lover." Elsa said

"Why wasn't your story in Henry's book? This must mean that there are other fairy tale characters that might fall into Storybrooke. Your majesty I am Prince Neal how may we help you?" Neal asked with a bow.

"Help me get my lover back and I'll help you get your children back." Elsa said

"Why should we trust you?" Regina asked

"Because I'm the only ally you have in this town other than Red, Belle, Snow White and Prince Charming. Please I just want to see her safe." Elsa said

"Her? So you have a girlfriend what's her name?" Neal asked

"That is none of your concern. Please she's all I have left." Elsa begged

"Your sister." Neal realizes

"What?" Elsa asked

"Your lover is your sister…I remember reading your story somewhere else you froze her heart by accident and the act of true love saved her life. Your parents locked you away in your room in order to keep your powers contented but ultimately ending with Anna nearly getting killed. Am I close?" Neal asked

"Please help get my sister back. I can't lose her too." Elsa begs

"We'll help you." Emma said

"Thank you I'm forever indebted to you." Elsa said

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Being held in a dungeon chained by the wrist Henry and Hazel stare at the ground blankly as they were slowly remembering what just happened to them. When Cora wasn't using their hearts to control them they started to retain their memories of what happened while they were being controlled.

"You were taken prisoner as well?"

"Who are you? I've never seen you in Storybrooke before." Henry asked

"My name is Anna…I kinda was looking for my sister we got separated Cora has a score to settle with her as well…I'm worried she has lost control." Anna said

"Lost control? What are you talking about?" Hazel asked

"My sister might be known as the Ice Queen but she's not that bad. She just need to remember how to control her powers." Anna said

"We're here as pawns against our mother…" Hazel said before they could say anything else Cora burst through the door with an evil smirk on her face as she walked over to Hazel's cell.

"You have been living a life of lies, child." Cora said

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hazel demanded as she got her answer she was shocked at what she found out what _Cora_ found out about her. She always knew she didn't fit into the family that well she was the only one that saw the slight difference she had when it came to Emma. But how was she not biological hers? The world was spinning out of control as she starts to give up on the small grips of reality that she had kept.

"Zelena's revenge wasn't completely useless…you're not Emma's daughter or Regina's you're nothing. You're expandable. I should crush your heart to dust right now, but I'm not going to do that. You're going to be Regina and Emma's downfall." Cora said as she left Hazel with her thoughts.

* * *

Charming, Snow, Red, Belle, Regina and Emma were in the living room with Elsa as they were coming up with a plan to get Henry and Hazel back as well as Elsa's sister Anna. Neal, Christine, Brook and Eclipse joined the conversation much to the adults' disapproval.

"We're a family we stick together. We will always fight for each other Hazel and Henry aren't the only once at risk. Though she can't take our hearts that doesn't mean she can't kill us too." Neal said

"And what do you purpose we do?" Regina asked

"Magic extraction. You remember that episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender when Aang took away Fire Lord's firebending well I kinda learnt how that might work by taking away someone's magic. It's my technique so I will have to teach you it." Neal said

"You learnt that by watching an animated show? Neal, what are you some kind of genius?" Christine asked

"I'm an analyst. Like Henry's the heart of the truest believer I'm got the eyes that sees beyond what the naked eye can see. It's kinda like Eagle Vision." Neal said

"Alright Neal teach me what you know about your form of magic extraction." Regina said

"This won't take long." Neal said


	5. Chapter 5: No More Magic

Chapter 5: No More Magic.

In all of her years of living never did she once thought that she would have to be taught something from a twelve-year-old. While Neal was teaching Regina his magic extraction he was also teaching it to Brook, Christine and Eclipse.

"Feel your magic being placed in your hand. Let it sit there for awhile after you have done that place your right hand on the forehead and your left hand on the chest your fingertips must be on your target. After you have done that you're mark will be burnt onto them than all you have to do is pull back their magic. Magic is like the soul it can ripped out. The mind and heart work together and is the starts of magic you need to think of the spell than feel the magic coming through." Neal said

"It's kinda like Tai-Chi." Eclipse said

"That is exactly what I was going for when I came up with idea." Neal said

*How long does it take for you to extract the magic?* Brook asked

*It all depends on the enemy you're dealing with. The more experience they have with magic the long it's gunna take* Neal signed to Brook. Neal is the only one in the family that learnt sign language before hand and has being using it ever since. He taught Hazel as well as helped Brook feel better about being able to sign Neal has taught Christine, Eclipse everyone in their family and their closest friend how to sign so Brook wouldn't have trouble communicating you have to know how to read sign language to answer her.

"Neal's your little brother right?" Elsa asked as she sat next to Emma was they watched as the twelve-year-old teaching the little group.

"Yeah he's really smart. He has to save his true love." Emma said

"His niece or at least that what everyone had thought because what the Wicked Witch of the West has did to you? Is there a reason why you're not learning with them?" Elsa asked

"I lost all my magic trying to save Hook after Zelena tried to drown him. I don't know if I can ever get it back." Emma said

"Awww that too bad you must have been great at wielding it." Elsa said

"Heh-heh I think you're confusing me with Regina. Though I don't have magic anymore I can feel hers." Emma said

* * *

Hazel stared blankly at the ground she still couldn't that her whole life was a lie. She wasn't royalty she wasn't Emma's daughter she isn't a Charming she is a nobody. Felt so lost as she was feeling completely empty there was a void in her heart that can't be filled knowing the true meaning of her existent that it wasn't supposed to be the fact that Emma "had" another child with someone else it was learning that she wasn't anyone's being used for an evil to learn that and use it against her parents. She wasn't anything anymore she but a mere shell of her former self she is truly a nobody as she has lost her whole reason to fight.

"My whole life has been nothing but a lie." Hazel said as she started at the blood test.

"Hazel, listen to me. That doesn't matter if you're not biologically Emma's daughter we're a family we'll always protect each other." Henry said

"What if I'm half of Zelena's soul!? What can become of me I can be a monster!" Hazel said

"The only monster in this family is Cora. She's the reason mom became the Evil Queen. You are nothing like her. We'll figure this out." Henry said as he hugged Hazel.

* * *

It took about eight hours to learn but they learnt it. Magic extraction was the most complicated thing that Regina had to learn. It bend the rules of magic but also in a way followed it at the same time. All that is left was to confront Cora, Elsa showed them the way to Cora's hide out as expected Rumpelstiltskin was standing at the front gate, Eclipse used her shadow powers to move him out of the way as the ground ran through the main entrance she put him to sleep. Red and Eclipse smelt the air for a scent there wasn't one Cora was hiding them deep within this castle she created Eclipse eyes started to glow red as she could now see the footsteps of those that have been through this hall.

"This way." She said

"How do you know?" Regina asked

"I can see their shoe print with my alpha eyes c'mon." Eclipse simply said

They walked down a long staircase where there was a fork in the road the first thing they have to find above anything are the hearts without the hearts breaking Henry and Hazel out would be effortless. Hearing the hearts Red and Eclipse ran down the left hallway where they picked up the box this was way too easy as if Cora _wanted_ them to take the hearts the feeling didn't settle good in the two werewolf woman but still pressed forward to find the prisoners. Breaking down the dungeon door they ran over to Hazel, Henry and Anna. Placing their hearts back they started to make a run for the exit where Cora had set forth her trap.

"I knew this was feeling too easy." Red said

"I wanted to see if you had a plan but it looks like you didn't plan anything." Cora said

"I won't say that." Regina said as she was about to do the extraction however Eclipse saw a vision as she pushed Regina out of the way as she started it the dark controller pulled out Cora's magic with eases however that didn't mean anything when Hook came out of a hidden door in the wall after extraction Cora of her magic started a sword fight with the pirate.

"Get out of here I'll hold him off." Eclipse said

"We're not leaving you!" Christine said

"Our mission was to get Henry, Hazel and Anna. Get them out of here as well put her in a cell." Eclipse ordered

"We're not leaving you behind! You're family as well." Hazel said

"I will not tell you again get out of here!" Eclipse said as she teleported them on the other side of the barred door. As she had accept the fate that was about to happen to her much to her family's protest.

"ECLIPSE!" Christine and Felicia screamed as Hook stabbed her right through the heart. Having lost Cora on his side he fled the scene the metal bars raised up as Christine, Felicia, Brook and Hazel ran over to the fallen girl.

"Agh…heh-heh-heh…never expected this is the way I-I'd die…agh." Eclipse said

"You're insane!" Christine said

"There's no…ti-time for me anymore I saw it c-come…if I didn't than Regina would be the one…dying not me." Eclipse said as she coughed up.

"You're not fucking dying! You need to fight we'll get you to a doctor." Christine and Felicia said

"Christy…Fee…you have been my…best friend…agh…I could ever hope to ha-have…I want you…to take my blood. I know you two…agh…are the only on-ones that ha-have my bl-blood type ga-gain my powers and avenge my de-death. You'll be…you'll be my living league. Agh…stay strong…I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you…win…" Eclipse said as she died in Christine and Felicia's arm.

"Eclipse…you fucking idiot. We were supposed to be the Assassins for Halloween. We will avenge your death…for now Requiescat in pace…sister." Christine said as she closes Eclipse's eyes.

"Christine it's going to be okay." Emma and Regina tried to comforted their daughter.

"Save it. Eclipse is dead and there is nothing we can do to bring her back. I just lost my best friend. I will kill Hook if it's the last thing I do." Christine said as she pushed passed her parents. Felicia and Christine will never be the same again they knew that the world was a cruel place but you never know how cruel it is until you are forced to watch a love one die in your arms. Hook will pay for what he did.


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye Old Friend

Chapter 6: Goodbye Old Friend.

It has been a week after Eclipse's death. It was the day of the funeral last time Storybrooke had a funeral was when Baelfire died. The whole town was there which also means that everyone's gunna blame Regina for how Eclipse died. People were saying a few words about Eclipse when it came down to Regina, Jefferson made sure he's thoughts were heard.

"I claimed Eclipse was family and yet you never adopted her she just simply lived in your house. You never cared for the girl like you do your own daughters and son." Jefferson said

"How dare you! Eclipse was just as much a part of my family as Felicia is. Eclipse is the only reason why Hazel and Henry are alive right now. She sacrificed her life for me. Knowing my past and all the horrible things I've done she still saved my life. Eclipse will always be a part of this family from the day we took her in she has always been treated as if she were my own. She has helped Hazel with her homework she even defeated Brook when she was being bullied. Eclipse was a hero. I will not have you use her funeral to start campaigning your 'I hate the Evil Queen' act here. An eighteen-year-old girl has died for a cause you will not ruin this." Regina said. Christine took that chance to stand next to her mother.

"My mom's got a point. We've all done things in our life that we regret, things that we wish we never did. We're only human do what you do to survive I'll admit what my mom did in the Enchanted Forest was terrible but you cannot rewrite the past. She has done a lot of good things but you people can't let that get pass your hatred over the past. My best friend died in my arms just so I have both my mothers' by my side. Eclipse may not have lived here long but she has made her mark on my heart she made a mark in _all_ of our hearts. When you have watched someone you care deeply about slip away from this world you can't erase that from your memory. I get that my mom might have killed your loved ones in front of you but the reality is the only reason why you're blaming her for Eclipse's death is because you don't want to think of the idea of the Evil Queen becoming a good guy. You always need someone to blame and I'm tired of it! That's the whole _reason_ why Eclipse is dead Hook couldn't let go of his jealousy of mama not wanting him back. So if you want to blame your _shit_ on someone than you better look at yourself in a fucking mirror before you blame my mom again." Christine yelled the room was dead silence at Christine's statement it was full of all kinds of emotions; hatred, sadness, frustration and anger. Grumpy stood up as he added in his own two cent.

"Listen sister, we get why you're defending Regina she's your mother but you don't know what she did back in the Enchanted Forest." Grumpy said

"I don't give a flying _fuck_ what she did in the Enchanted Forest we are in _America!_ If someone says anything about the Enchanted Forest again I will kill you I don't have a reason to not be what you want me to. Eclipse was the reason why she told me not to become that person but as of right now Felicia and I are start to get really evil. Eclipse would have done a lot to make sure I stayed alive she would've killed well there is only one person on my list I will not hesitate to add you too it!" Christine yelled

"We knew you'd be as evil as her." Whale said

"Heh-heh-heh-heh….I am nothing like my mother. I'm just a girl that never want to let her best friend go." Christine said

"Christine has a point there is a part of us we wish we could forget, there are a lot of things that we wish we could redo. But you can't, I love everything about Regina that even includes the Evil Queen part it's what she is not who she is." Emma said

*Everyone seems to fail to remembered why she became the Evil Queen. We have captured the Queen of Hearts this is a place of mourning why must you bring your hatred into this. After the curse was broken you were all saying the same things of Red were you not? Framed for a murder she did not commit we all have our bad moments that shouldn't define us.* Brook added

"Brook is right you all haven't given Regina the benefit of the doubt we are all good people at heart. If you have the heart to be good than you can truly be good." Belle said, "There are other villains in this world that are far worst. Hook just killed an innocent girl in his revenge against Regina. I know that revenge takes you down a dark path but you would never kill children. Rumpelstiltskin has proven he can be good much to my distrust but he has proven himself so why can't we trust Regina too?" She added

"Hook killed my friend right in front of me just a week ago. I'm emotionally broken. Eclipse was my only friend other than Felicia it's kinda hard making friends when everyone thinks you'll rip their heart out if they accidentally made you mad. You're hatred towards my mother isn't only effecting her but it's effect us as well my sister Brook can't even make a descent friend because of that as well as that none of you will take up learning sign language." Christine said

"Eclipse will be greatly missed and if you're not here for her sacrifice than you should have never came." Felicia said

Felicia saw how heated Christine was getting she took her girlfriend's hand as she lead her out of the church they walked over to where Eclipse was gunna be buried on the tombstone said: Requiescat in pace Eclipse Leandra, beloved daughter. Eclipse didn't just make her way into the hearts of the Swan-Mills family she was the light that make a dark day seem like it would get better. She became best friends with the whole family even got Regina to laugh again. After the whole blow up in the church they decided to bury Eclipse to end this whole thing after all the town left it was just the Swan-Mills family as well as Neal.

"I know you want to kill Hook for murdering Eclipse there other ways." Regina said

"She didn't have any family we were all she had. Yet we still couldn't save her in the end I knew she was a selfless person but I never realized how selfless she really was until she took a blade to the chest just to save you mom. There are a lot of things in this world magic can't bring back…Eclipse was my dark half that kept me from going insane while Felicia's the light. I feel as if I have lost a part of myself." Christine said

"Your bodies became in sync it's rare but when you have a strong bond with someone your soul becomes synced to theirs. I've only known it to work with true lovers but you have that same feeling both you and Felicia have become synced with Eclipse…that's why she said you're going to be her living league!" Neal said

"What are you talking about Neal?" Felicia asked

"Your souls have become a part of Eclipse meaning that she now lives inside both you. You won't understand what I'm talking about until you fuse her blood with yours." Neal said. Christine pulled out the small jar of blood as she looked at it looking over at Felicia than her parents.

"Let's do it." Christine said

"Are you completely sure about that? Eclipse did say it could kill someone." Emma asked

"She said it could kill someone if their blood isn't compatible with hers we're more than that we have become in sync with one another." Christine said

"Okay say it does work how are you going to get that blood inside your body?" Regina asked

"The old fashion way." Felicia said as she pulled out her pocket knife as she cut the palm of her hand than did the same for Christine here's for the moment of truth dripping three drops of Eclipse's blood on their bleeding hand a flash happened.

"Arrrrrgh!" Christine and Felicia screamed as they were taking in all the power that Eclipse had along with her memories after the pain subsided they stood still as they being thrown mentally with all these memories that Eclipse had the good and the bad. A bright black light formed around them as they collapsed to the ground.

"Are you two okay?" Emma asked as she helped Christine sit up as Regina did the same with Felicia.

"I think so." Christine said

"Well how do we know it worked?" Regina asked

"For one we're alive. Secondly, we saw _everything _Eclipse went through she had a hard life." Felicia said

"Than it is true you were both Eclipse's soul mates." Neal said

"I think you're thinking the wrong thing, kid. She was my best friend she was basically my sister." Christine said

"Soul mates aren't just lovers they can always be a very strong friendship. That's why it feels like you have lost a part of you when she died. Having you as a friend was better than looking for a girlfriend of her own. Christine you touch the hearts of everyone you meet you're the second daughter. And you're starting to become the light that shines through the darkness." Neal said

"So what I'm the Keyblade wielder or something?" Christine jokes

"Yes, actually you are exactly what Sora is. You're the hope that this town needs they _listened_ to you. You made a whole room go silence with your deadly truth. Brook and Hazel they don't have that ability to make people see the error of their ways. For one, no one wants to read Brook's sign language and Hazel's not even related to any of us." Neal said

"I finally get it." Christine said

"You're one that brings everyone together." Neal said

"Yeah than why couldn't I save Eclipse?"

* * *

*Flash Back*

_It was a warm summer day the Swan-Mills family were outside having a family party. It was rare to have it be this cool they had a little BBQ Charming and Snow arrived when Neal ran toward Hazel they two of them sat down as they watched Eclipse make a fool out of herself as she entertained the family she grew a part of. Even though she knows Regina's number one rule she never follows it in fact no one in their house follows that rule not even Emma. It was right before Henry went off for college. Christine, Felicia and Eclipse were in a drama class together meaning that a day in that class was never dull they were showing the family the improv games they have been doing called taxi cab and bus stop, however they just created their own scene that made Neal and Hazel laugh._

_ "Look I love you in all but there's no way in hell I'm gunna go to comic con looking like this." Felicia said_

_ "Oh c'mon we look cute!" Christine said_

_ "I'm dressed as Tsunade! You know how much I hate that big titty hoe!"_

_ "At least you're not a fucking dog! It's like 150 degrees in this suit!"Eclipse said they kept that scene going all up until Hook and Luke crashed the party. Eclipse and Emma were not happy about seeing the two males. They were took much alike never caring about the way they treat woman._

_ "A party? And I wasn't invited what a shame." Luke said_

_ "You were not invited because this is a family party and clearly you're not family." Eclipse said_

_ "Aye love what does that make you than you're not a part of this bloody family as well."Hook asked_

_ "Fuck you! Just because I'm not blood related doesn't mean I'm not family. Felicia and I are just as much a part of the family than anything." Eclipse said_

_ "Well than maybe I just make sure you're not a part of the family." Luke said as he shot Eclipse in the shoulder._

_ "Motherfucker! What the shit…shit…fuck dammit where the hell did you get that!? Oh damn my arms starting to turn black." Eclipse growled _

_ "I looked up a way to kill you. It wasn't hard to get what I needed shape shifters have their weaknesses as well you're just to happens to be silver dipped in wolfsbane." Luke laughed_

_ "I will make sure you never see that light of day again!" Eclipse yelled as she transformed into a dragon Luke and Hook did not think that far ahead as they ran away in fear as fire was being thrown at them. After they had ran away Eclipse collapsed back to the ground in a single flash as she reverted back to human form._

_ "Eclipse, what are we supposed to do!?" Christine asked_

_ "You see that jar Luke dropped it's the key. You need to burn it and place it on my shoulder the longer we wait the quicker I'm close to death. My whole left arm is turning black."Eclipse said_

_ Four months after that incident Eclipse was back to being herself. Emma had taken the girls to see a movie that Eclipse already saw and Regina wasn't big on watching Disney remakes seeing the fact that they never got her story right. Eclipse had came down stairs where she saw Regina drinking coffee._

_ "Is there a reason why you didn't go with them?" Eclipse asked_

_ "I don't like how this world portrays my life or anyone from my land to be honest." Regina said_

_ "Well they went to see Maleficent that wasn't a bad movie. It was way better than the 90s version." Eclipse said_

_ "The question should be why didn't __**you**__ go with them?" Regina asked_

_ "I saw it like eight times and I didn't want to leave you alone. Anything can happen…" Eclipse said_

_ "I appreciate the concern but I can protect myself. You don't have baby sit me." Regina glared_

_ "It's not like that…it's just…" Eclipse said_

_ "It's just what Eclipse what are you hiding?" Regina asked_

_ "My excuse for not going with them is that I already saw the movie I wouldn't mind seeing it for the ninth time. It's just not my day to do anything today is the day I watched as my ex-boyfriend murdered my parents…" Eclipse said_

_ "I'm sorry to hear that dear. I'm sure your parents loved so much." Regina said_

_ "Yeah they did. You remind me of my mother a lot." Eclipse said_

* * *

*Present Time*

"Christine, you zoned out for a moment. What did you see?" Hazel asked

"I saw Eclipse…I felt everything she went through the pain and the heart ache…she is will me. And right now I need to talk to someone and I know just the person I need to talk too." Christine said as she had placed her hand over her heart as she ran to go have a talk with Cora ignoring her parents telling her to get back here.


	7. Chapter 7: A Fine Line

Chapter 7: A Fine Line.

Christine Rosa Swan-Mills ran from the graveyard to where they were holding Cora Mills though she was powerless she was being held in maximum security Neal had never said that you're magic could be given back to you when it was extracted she had left her mothers' at the graveyard as well as her girlfriend she needed to know the answer. Cora was the only one that could answer this once she entered the cell a smirk formed on Cora's face as if she was expecting Christine to seek her out.

"I need to know why you did it!" Christine demanded

"I have no idea what you're talking about dear maybe if you were more specific I could help you." Cora said

"Why did you tell Hook to kill Eclipse?" Christine asked

"Simple, I wanted to see if he had the guts to kill an innocent person. He claims he will do whatever it takes to get Emma to love him." Cora said

"Alright fine where is he right now?" Christine asked

"That I do not know. I would love to help you he abandoned me when things got out of hand. I wish I could help you with your vengeance." Cora said

"You're hiding something I know you are but I can't figure out what it is." Christine said

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cora said

"What is he planning?" Christine said

"I will not answer that you need to figure that out on your own." Cora said

"Damn you! You fucking manipulative bitch!" Christine hissed

"A princess shouldn't curse like a sailor it isn't becoming of her." Cora said

"I'm going to figure out what he is going to do next with or without your help." Christine said

"You might want to make sure no one leaves your side again." Cora laughed

Christine left thinking about what she said. The sun was going down Christine needed to walk her thoughts off she kept replaying what Cora said why would she say something like that if it didn't have any meaning behind it while she was walking you won't believe who she ran into. Luke and Hook.

"Aye lass should you really be walking home alone?" Hook asked

"I'm not alone. You have the balls to face me after you killed my best friend right in front of me. How do you sleep at night knowing you just ended the life of an innocent eighteen-year-old waiting to graduate!" Christine hissed pushing her way passed the one handed man and her ex-boyfriend.

"We're not done yet." Luke said

"We'll _we_ are." Christine said

"We? Sorry to break it to you but you're the only one here there is no one else." Hook said

"You're not as smart as you claim you are." Christine said as Eclipse's voice was mixed in.

"That's not possible I killed you mate!" Hook said

_"What part of I'm immortal do you not understand I may not be in my own body but I sure as hell have consenting hosts."_ Eclipse said

"Hosts you're in more than one of them!?" Luke hissed

"Yeah I think we're done here don't you agree Eclipse?" Christine said

_"Yes mistress I am here to service you. You come anywhere near my family again and I will not hesitate to kill you." _Eclipse said as Christine left a very confused Hook and Luke behind. When she had got home Emma and Regina weren't happy with her.

"Where did you run off to this time?" Regina asked

"I had to talk to Cora she knew something I felt it…" Christine said

"You went to go see the woman that got your best friend killed?! Are you crazy?" Emma asked

"On the contrary Eclipse told me to seek her out. She knows what Hook is planning next in his revenge. I didn't kill him when I ran into him I should've but I couldn't." Christine said

"And did you figure it out?" Regina asked

_"She didn't tell us shit!"_Eclipse said Regina and Emma stepped back upon hearing Eclipse's voice.

"How is she doing that?" Emma asked

"I'm not really sure yet we're still figuring that part out. Her soul has been split in half I think I got her sassy side. Anyways she didn't tell us anything seems like she just want to watch thing fall from her cell." Christine said

_"Hey mistress I think I figured out a way to split from you so I can have a 'being' again but I cannot stray far from you." _Eclipse said

"Really you can do that? Let's try it." Christine said

_"It will hurt I won't lie."_ Eclipse said

"I can take it I did watch you die in my arms." Christine said

_"As you wish." _Eclipse said

"Bring it on…arrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" Christine growled as she was literally being split in half.

"E-Eclipse…" Felicia said as she walked into the living room

"H-Hey…it's not official or anything but both my halves can leave your bodies but we have to stay close." Eclipse said

"Now that we're on the topic of you Eclipse what part of you is in which girl? Knowing what part of your shape shifting will be really helpful to know." Regina asked

"Christine has my werewolf, dragon, Fenrir and gargoyle side while Felicia has the ones that I had the hardest time learning how to control vampire, mermaid, angel and Cerberus. Yes I am the protector of the underworld and yes before you ask Emma, Hades does exist as well as Scar from Lion King." Eclipse said

"Who else is real so I cannot be surprised again?" Emma asked

"Well there are many worlds that are real there is a realm where video game characters really exist so that might mean if the darkness in this world gets out of hand you know who will come running to the reuse." Eclipse said

"Riku and Sora really exist I'm starting to like this world a bit more." Christine said

"Yeah but right now it's Sunday we got school tomorrow c'mon let's go to sleep." Felicia said Eclipse nodded as she re-entered Christine's body. As they went back upstairs.

"That was really weird." Emma said

"Our hold family is weird, dear." Regina said

"I don't like that guy running around the town as he keeps planning ways to kill you." Emma said

"You're not gunna lose me. I will never leave your side I can promise you that." Regina said

"Good let's go back to sleep." Emma said

* * *

Hazel had gotten sick and stay home from school. Brook, Christine and Felicia had left the house promising to bring Hazel something when they walk home. It was a really slow and boring day at school Christine was staring blankly out the window replaying what Cora said to her in her head. '_You might want to make sure no one leaves your side again._' What did she mean who was she referring to was it her sisters, her girlfriend? Dammit this is gunna drive her batshit crazy till she connects the dots. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized her teacher had called on her.

"Sorry what was the question again?" Christine asked

"I would like for you to pay attention is the class that boring to you? You need to pass this class in order to graduate or do you want to be held back a year?" Ms. Carter asked

"I'm sorry that I don't feel like learning history about a world that was clearly not suppose to be a part of. Some of us didn't even get close to graduating excuse me for zoning out my apologize, your grace." Christine hissed all this talk about graduating on time was making her sick Eclipse died not too long ago and everyone expect her to bounce back so quickly like she normal does. The only ones that aren't pushing her to get over it is her family. She still can't believe Eclipse is dead and that part of her soul is now inside her, however it's not the same without having Eclipse physically in class anymore there wasn't any more smart ass remarks Eclipse was the class clown that got straight As.

"I know you're upset that your friend died but you can't change the past she would want you to get over it and move on put the past behind you." Ms. Carter said

_"No I want her to keep thinking about me. It's the only reason why I stuck around. She doesn't understand the bond we have created. You forget about me I will die don't listen to any of them I am always with you. As Felicia will always be there for you we will never leave your side. I can promise you that."_ Eclipse said to Christine in her head.

**_"Thanks Eclipse it's kinda weird now it's like I have to personalities now."_** Christine thought

_"Technically speaking, you do. It will take some time for you and Felicia to get use too. As we speak right now Felicia can hear us as well why don't you say something, Fee?"_

**"I didn't want to jump into your conversation it's weird I literally have two voices in my head. Yours and Christine's is this also the price of being connected?"**

_"Yes we are all one being now one of us gets hurt we all get hurt."_

**_"Okay so what does that mean for you. You're already dead you can get hurt like a can is it a spirit thing?"_**

_"Yes it's a spirit thing my soul is very vulnerable the more you two both get closer to dying if you get hurt that badly I will start to disappear from existent as in I would have never been here."_

**"But you can't we both love you we can't let you die a second time."**

_"It won't come to that if I sense you're close to death I will take over your body to save your life. I don't want both of you dying as well."_

_**"Alright than let me ask you this. What do you think Cora mean by what she said when I demanded answers?"**_

**"You went to see Cora without? Christine we're a team you shouldn't be going places by yourself!"**

**_"I wasn't alone Eclipse was there with me the whole time."_**

_"Wait a minute 'you might want to make sure no one leaves your side again' shit!" _

_**"Eclipse what did you just find out?"**_

_"Regina's in trouble we have to stop her Hook's gunna make her cross the town line!"_

**"She crosses the line she'll lose all her memories! Hook you bastard!" **Christine and Felicia grabbed their backpacks as they ran out of the classroom as Ms. Carter yelled at them to get back in their seats they had ran passed Mary-Margret as they said that something bad was about to happen she followed them. When they got home they asked Hazel where mom was, she told them she didn't know she woke up to an empty house she assumed that she was getting her some for her cold Christine cursed in her head as she ran out of the house letting Eclipse's wolf-like speed take over as they ran to the town line Hook was there holding an unconscious Regina in his arms.

"What the hell did you do to my mother!" Christine demanded

"Ground Poppy Dust not exactly a Sleeping Curse but can act like one. Call Swan I want her to see this." Hook said

"Killian don't do this! I never met for you to fall in love with me you shouldn't love me. You and Neal were friends it wouldn't be right. Let Regina go." Emma said

"Mama when did you?" Christine asked

"Your mom didn't return my call I knew something was wrong than I saw Hook going to the town line." Emma said

"Okay I'll let Regina go." Hook said as Regina started to stirred.

"Emma what the hell!? Hook let me go!" Regina demanded

"Alright I'll let you go." Hook said as he threw Regina over the town line.

"NO!" Emma yelled as she pushed passed Hook. Regina laid there one the ground as if she were completely lifeless this terrified Emma beyond belief. She was afraid that her theory might be true she didn't cast the curse meaning she will forget everything. This is one of those moments where she hope she wasn't right as she held Regina close to her as she tried to wake up her wife.

"Regina! C'mon wake up." Emma pleaded as Hook disappeared once again after he destroyed something of the Swan-Mills family again. Hook was starting to tear the family a part he was pushing his luck with trying to win Emma over he killed Eclipse a week ago now he's going after Regina directly this time what is he planning? Was this all a part of Zelena's plans of revenge as well did she see what was gunna happen after her death but that wasn't possible unless...Gold told her when she was controlling him.

"I don't think we've ever met before who are you again?" Regina asked

"But I thought Regina _could_ cross the town line she was the one that cast the curse." Snow said

"She could when it was _her_ curse. It's now Zelena's curse that was broken meaning mom can't cross the line anymore. Whoever casted the curse can come and go as they please…" Christine said

'You promised you'd always be by my side. You lied…' Emma thought sadly.

Regina wasn't Regina anymore True Love's kiss will not work because Regina didn't love Emma hell she didn't remember anything at all. Regina was gunna have a hell of a ride trying to regain her memories having to relive those memories that made her The Evil Queen. The Evil Queen is gone long live The Evil Queen as well as Regina Mills.


	8. Chapter 8: Remember Me

**Sorry this wasn't heavy with Swan Queen at first it was meant to be around their kids dealing with how the past is effecting them as well. The next few chapter with memory less Regina will be heavy with Swan Queen as Emma tries to get Regina to fall in love with her again for true love's kiss.**

Chapter 8: Remember Me

Emma help Regina back up her feet she told Regina that she was her wife and that something had happened to her that made her forget. She couldn't play the "we were friends card" seeing that they have two daughters waiting for them at home as their eldest watched the scene that she was trying to prevent from happening it was starting to make much more sense to her now. Cora's words now echoed loudly in her head. Emma told Regina that she was gunna come home with her going to the doctors would be proven useless learning of what happened to Belle when she crossed the line she didn't want that to happen to Regina. Though the hospital was trying to help Belle regain her memories they only seemed to make matters worse. Regina nodded as she let Emma take her home she had told Christine and Felicia to go back to house and explain to Hazel what happened as she asked her mom to go pick up Brook from school.

"They're beautiful." Regina said softly.

"Who Christine and Felicia?" Emma asked

"Yes, are they…" Regina was afraid to finish her sentence.

"Christine is our daughter Felicia is her girlfriend she lives with us. There was another girl that was a part of our family her name was Eclipse Leandra she was killed trying to save your life." Emma answered

"Oh…I wish I could remember that." Regina frown.

"Don't worry you'll remember." Emma said

Emma unlocked the door the house everyone was in the living room waiting for Emma and Regina. Emma looked around the whole room when her eyes landed on Brook she looked as if she were gunna have a panic attack right there. Regina was the only one in the family that knew sign language before she taught everyone else along with the help of Neal when they were alone together they had really interesting conversation that would be really awkward to _actual _talk about.

"Regina I want to re-meet the family…Christine is our eldest daughter, Brook is the middle child and Hazel is our last. We have a son as well but he went back to college Henry is the reason why we ended up together." Emma said

"It would have been nice to met him." Regina said

"I feel so useless…_I_ went to figure out what Hook was gunna do! When I found out _it_ was too late. I can't do _anything_ right I couldn't even save my own best friend I'm the daughter of the savoir why does it feel like _I_ can't be a hero for once in my life. I'm always two steps ahead but my enemy if four feet ahead of me. I am not fit to be in a family of heroes…" Christine said as she tried to fight the tears that were about to pour out. These last couple of weeks were not working with her she had watched as Eclipse died in her arms to have to be thrown back into school as all her teachers expect her to move on as if would be what _Eclipse_ would want for her; now her mother doesn't even remember them anymore she was feeling like she was slowly losing hope. Everyone thinks they know what's best for her but they really don't when people tell you to 'move on' and 'push through' when you have seen the death of a love one they don't know the feelings of watching the only thing we have that we can never get back leaves this world. Though Eclipse breaks the law of humanity as she has defied death itself as she was forced to split her soul in half to stay attach to the world of the living. Knowing how traumatic her death greatly affected Christine more than it did Felicia she couldn't leave her in a world without her guidance that is the most cruelest thing she could do to her sister.

The once happy and sassy smart ass has disappeared as she was slowly start to become what everyone has feared her to be she is fight the between what she wants to do and how to overcome conformity that the town has placed on her since before she was born she was slowly going insane.

_"Christine I cannot make up for what I have done to you. I didn't want you see me die I know what seeing death can do to a person this is why I wanted to you leave when I told you too. I didn't want you to go through what I did for most of my life I was blamed for how my parents died. My own brother hated me so much for it that he beat the crap out of me. My life with your family were the best things in my life. Don't let anyone tell you that you're useless you're important to me as well as Felicia we're all connect remember. Please stop feeling guilty princess."_ Eclipse pleaded

**_"I'm sorry I'm trying but it's really hard to do. Killian will pay for what he has done to this family."_ **Christine said

"Mama what gunna happen to mom now?" Hazel asked

"I don't know sweetie. We'll all have to pitch in to help mom get her memories back. For right now you need to get some rest you're still sick. Christine, Brook, Felicia can you watch over Hazel while I help your mom?" Emma asked

*There is nothing for you to worry about mama. Deal with mom first when she remembers us everything will be normal again. For the most part.* Brook grinned

*Thank you Brook. I will try my best to help mom regain her memories.* Emma said.

Leaving the four girls in the living room as she helped Regina up the stairs to their bedroom Emma was glad that when Regina woke up that though she did lose her memories is willing to stay with her family than trying to figured out who she is by herself. When she had lived in Boston she had a lot of cases where she had seen what happens when amnesia takes the people you care about as love ones try to help them remember their former selves they sometimes don't want to go back to their lives as subconsciously they want to make a new life without worrying about past regrets. Regina was complying willingly as she really wants to regain her memories when she had saw Christine, Brook and Hazel she had noticed that in their eyes that they were very hurt on what had happened to her. Not wanting to leave these girls without their other mother that she was gave her a drive to want to regain her memories as well as remember the relationship she has with Emma.

"Regina what do you want to do first?" Emma asked carefully not wanting to scare Regina.

"I want to know my back-story why was I being targeted by that hooked man?" Regina said as she slowly walked over to the bed as she sat down. Emma sighed as she knew this wasn't how she wanted to start off with Regina regaining her memories she wanted to start off with their relationship and their daughters start with happiness but she knew sooner or later she was gunna have to tell the story of the Evil Queen to her memory less wife sooner seem to be better.

"Regina there are a lot of things that have happened before you and I met. For starters you are not for this world." Emma said

"If I'm not a part of this world than where do I come from?" Regina asked

"This is gunna be hard to explain how do I even start. Wait right here I'll be right back I need to go find something." Emma said as Regina nodded. Emma left their room to go to Henry's to find his Once Upon A Time book as it helped her realize who she really was many it can help Regina start to realize her story. And will make much more sense than trying to explain it herself. When she returned with the book she opened up to the page where the story of Snow White started. It took the rest of the night for Emma to read and explain everything that had happened Regina took it in rather well.

"If I'm so evil than why did you out of everyone that hates me. Why did _you_ give me a chance?" Regina asked

"Because we're very similar we were labeled against our will as we were forced to face our destiny. You may have been the Evil Queen but I only saw you as Regina I still do. I love every part of you the good and the bad when you remember again you'll understand why I can't let anything happen to you." Emma said as she stroked Regina's left cheek lovingly. Emma didn't mind retelling the story on how she had stolen her wife's heart it was her favorite story to tell now she has a reason to tell her story…_their_ story. The rest of the night Emma told Regina little stories about their relationship they had fallen asleep.

Regina had woke up before Emma did she had slowly walked over to the closet as she got dressed when she had walked downstairs to the kitchen she had found Christine drinking coffee in the living room as it seem like she was talking to herself. She was sitting on the living room couch meaning she hadn't noticed Regina was behind her listening to her conversation with Eclipse. They still have yet try to explain that to the memory less Regina. When she was alone Christine liked to speak out loud her thoughts to Eclipse when she looks into a mirror Eclipse can appear in it though only she and Felicia can see her.

_"Princess, I know that you're still mad at me for dying but it was the only thing I could do. I lost my parents already I didn't want you to lose them too." _Eclipse said

"We were gunna make a business together the _three_ of us. Now what the hell am I gunna do?" Christine said

_"I'm sorry I hurt you Princess but I'm still with you. You can't get rid of a Leandra that easily. Please don't be mad at me anymore." _Eclipse said

"Split out of my body so I can give you a right good slap in the face and we can call it even."

_"If that is what will make you feel better." _Eclipse said as she phased beside Christine. Christine than slapped her across the face than punched her in the gut.

_"Agh…you just said a slap in the face!" _Eclipse hissed

"That doesn't mean I couldn't punch you for the shit you put me through." Christine hissed

_"My apologize princess are you done or do I have to go through a whole ass kicking before I return to your soul?"_ Eclipse asked

"No I'm done you may return." Christine said

_"You're a jerk you know that." _Eclipse said

"And who was the one that taught me how to fight?" Christine said

_ "I'm starting to regret that."_ Eclipse said

"What the heck was that?" Regina asked as she finally made her presents known. Christine jumped off the couch seeing the face of her mother she couldn't forget that face the look on Regina's face was shock, fear and pure confusion what else is new. This was gunna be hard to explain, Christine took a deep breath as she started to tell the story on how she became soul mates with Eclipse to the best of her abilities there was a lot to cover about the how story came together she still hasn't even explained to Emma. The long drawn out story made Regina start to question if any of this was really happening that any of this is real. A flash of memories came back to her for a split second she was starting to remember. Upon finding out Christine's other half Emma came down the stairs.

"Did I miss something important?" She asked

"Uhhh mom re-figured out about Eclipse…I wasn't planning on trying to explain that or even bring it up because it was a long story that would be easier to explain when she got her memories back. I still feel as if it were my fault." Christine said

"The only persons' fault it was is Hook's we'll get him back for messing with this family." Emma said

"I'll feel much better when mom can remember me…" Christine said

Emma's heart broke when Christine had left the room. She knows that life hasn't been great for her. Christine is a fighter though you can't help but feel for her the amount of hardship she went through just this past week was very traumatic for a girl her age. The fear of just graduating is terrifying enough yet she keeps pushing forward after almost being killed to keep her little sister kill, fighting a dangerous enemy to save her siblings, watching the death of a loved one and now having to be forced to watch someone you love not remember you at all. The Swan-Mills family is strong but Christine pushing that definition out of the water she kept on going because she knew that giving up isn't what would prove anything for the family giving up will just prove to _them_. That she was weak and always cared about what they thought about her or the family. When Regina regains her memories Killian Jones and his followers will pay for screwing with the wrong family.


	9. Chapter 9: Triggered

Chapter 9: Triggered.

Emma was against this idea completely but she understands where Regina's coming from ever since she lost her memories she has been stuck in the house. Emma did this a precaution she didn't want Regina to get hurt she didn't have her magic anymore or at least doesn't remember how to use it. Regina doesn't have cursed memories because she cast the curse originally, she is completely blind to everything that has happened in this town every event that ever happened is wiped clean from her memories her past of the Enchanted Forest as well. This was what Emma feared the most other than losing her own children she wasn't strong enough without Regina keeping her together. What happens when the person that keeps you ground can't do that for you anymore? Going out in public everyone that they come across will give her shit for being the Evil Queen when they learn she can't even remember anything about it, it will be their greatest moment to 'make her pay'. That is what Emma was trying to avoid but alas she cannot always do what she thinks is best if Regina wants to go out than who is she to stop her? Though she didn't like it Neal had said that he will keep an eye on her. No one can resist him if he was in the middle of any crossfire it will cease immediately.

Neal was showing Regina around with Hazel since the two of them are the adventurous in the family they found parts of that no one really knew when they got done with that they walked in Granny's Diner where all hell broke loose Neal and Hazel tried to do some damage control explaining the situation but no one was listening to them. All they heard was Regina lost her memory and they just started throwing whatever they could at her Jefferson personally took the opportunity to make his revenge known he had poured a ice tea along with a smoothie over Regina's head. The whole diner burst into laughter seeing the look on Regina's face as they chanted 'down with the Evil Queen' Hazel and Neal were about to kick Jefferson in the nuts but they saw Regina made a dash for home they had quickly followed behind her. Hazel and Neal explained what happened making Emma furious.

"Regina are you okay?" Emma asked

"No I'm not okay. Everyone hates me and I can't really remember why I know I was the Evil Queen but I don't remember actually _being her_. I didn't except this to happen." Regina said

"Don't worry about them. I got you when your with me I don't see anything but Regina." Emma said

"How can you be so forgiving I was the reason why you were in the foster system I ruined your life and yet you ended up marrying me, why?" Regina asked

"Because sometimes the people that put your through the most shit understands you the most. As I stated before we are similar in many ways." Emma said

"Why don't you kids go play I'll take care of our Queen don't start anything that can only make matters worse okay." She added

"Okay." Neal said taking Hazel's hand as they went to the forest.

When they were gone Emma saw that Regina started crying this was the first time she ever saw Regina cry it was heart breaking to see. She pulled her wife into a hug as she helped her up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Don't leave." Regina pleaded

"I'm not going anywhere. Would you like me to join you?" Emma asked

"If you don't mind." Regina said

"If it will make you feel better." Emma said

The two got into the shower together, Emma started to help Regina wash her hair so far it was a long process but the smoothie had started to dry and stick together. Emma kissed the back of Regina's neck.

"I should've listened to you." Regina said

"You didn't know. Hell I didn't know what they would do when they learnt you lost your memory. This is beyond my thoughts on public forms of protest." Emma said

"W-was this normal for me…"

"Yes and no. It was normal that everyone wasn't a fan of you but it wasn't normal for them to actually do harm to you. More than likely it has to be you don't remember how to do magic." Emma said

"Why can't anything be simple?" Regina asked

"I recently had to realize that fairytale characters exist as I am the daughter of one and married to _their_ worst enemy. Simple does not define this family not in the slightest complicated is the right term." Emma said

"You never told me what happened…after I cast the curse what happened to you?" Regina asked

"I didn't have the best childhood…in fact I ran away from a lot of them. It wasn't your fault at all you didn't force my parents to put me in the wardrobe. Meeting you was the greatest thing in my life because I had finally met someone that can relate to me and understand where I was coming from."

"For what it's worth I'm sorry you had to go through that." Regina said

"It was worth it I wouldn't have met you if it didn't. Than we wouldn't have our daughters Christine is still pretty upset about this whole situation." Emma said

"I wish I could remember how to make her feel better…but I don't want to make her feel worse than she already does." Regina said

"She will be fine she has another soul with her. We need to worry about you. Has anything come back?" Emma asked as she brushed through Regina's hair.

"Sudden flashes but nothing that makes much sense they're not in order either." Regina said

"That's okay it will all make sense when it comes together. C'mon let's get out of the shower. Christine texted me she said she had a plan on how to help you remember."

* * *

Emma and Regina had entered a warehouse where Hazel, Neal, Brook, Christine, Felicia and halves of Eclipse. Christine had went to Regina's vault the rule was to never go down there unless it was emergency or a safe place to calm down. In this case it was both she had gotten things that were very valuable to her mother, things she knew Regina would never want her to touch. That was understandable however breaking the rules never felt more good knowing that it was being used for a better case there was only one chair and that was for Regina. Christine took a deep breath as she started to ask the questions.

"We're all gunna show you something that was great value to you. Hopefully it will trigger something in the back of your mind." Christine said. She nodded toward Brook as she slowly walked over to Regina holding Daniel's ring.

*Does this mean anything to you? Do you remember who it once belonged too?* Brook asked, Regina looked down to Brook's hand seeing the ring a flash came back to her. As the memories surrounding that item came back.

"Daniel's ring…he gave to me when he purposed to me." Regina said

"Good you're remembering something. Hazel it's your turn." Christine said, Hazel walked over to her mother as she put on the blue jacket that Regina use to wear when she would go riding. As they kept going on Regina started to remember a little be more about herself. The pressure was now on just Christine and Eclipse's halves. When Eclipse got Regina to remember who she was and what happened to her it was now or never for Christine that last and final item was the scroll of the dark curse before she could even ask when Regina held it in her hand ever single memory came back to her.

"Regina?" Emma asked

"Ugh…I remember…" Regina said

"Holy shit I didn't think that would actually work!" Christine sighed in relief. Hazel and Brook ran up to Regina and gave her a big hug. Eclipse was this as her time to return to her other halves body. The family reunion was cut short when a smoke bomb exploded as Christine and Hazel were missing. A note as left for them.

_Come to the docks if you want to see your daughters alive. Bring one million dollars as well as the rest of the town. I'm pretty sure they would love to know the Queen has gotten her memories back. Don't come and we will kill them- Hook and Jefferson._

*Are those two dating each other!?* Brook asked

"I don't care I want to get my girlfriend back!" Neal hissed

"It could be a trap." Emma said

"What choice do we have? Bring the town I'll go to the docks with Neal." Regina said

"Be safe I don't want to lose you again." Emma said

"I promise."

* * *

Regina and Neal slowly made their way toward the docks taking ever step carefully worried that something would happen to girls. As they were making their way to the docks Neal said something that made Regina's heart soar.

"You're a wonderful mother. Hazel talks about you a lot it's really cute she adores you." Neal said

"She does?"

"Yeah, she says Emma's cool in all but when she gets to hang out with just you it's fun. She says it because you actually lived in the Enchanted Forest." Neal said Regina was about to say something when they got closer to the docks they could hear Jefferson and Hook as well as Hazel and Christine.

"You're not going to do _anything_. You're weak and we will make you pay." Christine said

"I don't think your little spirit friend can help you now." Jefferson said as he hooked up something to Christine that was quite similar to the same machine that Owen used on Regina. Christine and Hazel were handcuffed by the back of the wrist and ankles at any given moment Killian or Jefferson could just throw them into the water and watch them drown. Christine head-butted Jefferson in the face when he was putting the things on her this resulted into her being shocked.

"Arrrrrgh!" Christine screamed in pain as the electricity flood through her body.

_"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Hook. You may have killed my physical form but I will not let you hurt my friends!" _Eclipse said

"You're a real coward you know that! If you're after me than come after me leave my children out of this." Regina hissed

"Nice to see you showed up." Killian said

Regina looked over to Christine and Hazel from the looks of things Christine took the most of the beatings to keep her sister save. Her nose was bleeding, she had a black eye, a cut cheek, busted lip and cuts marks all over her body taking in the scene of Christine's state was when Regina realized why she was doing it. With Eclipse within her, her tolerance for pain has increased because of the shape-shifting abilities that Eclipse has the worst thing that would happen is she shifts into a werewolf or a Fenrir which makes her wonder how much pain _could_ Eclipse go through before she shifts. They could hear an angry mod coming towards the docks Emma got the town as they were told to. Before anyone was going to assess the situation as Christine and Hazel had a gun pointed to their heads they were screaming and yelling slurs of the Evil Queen while an eighteen-year-old and an eleven-year-old were in a near death situation, Christine most likely one to be the first to be thrown off the docks.

"Down with the Queen!"

"Kill them all! No more evil children!"

"So th-that's it…you're all just gunna l-let us die because of your fears that we're evil? Not having a care in the wo-world that two children wi-will die. Eclipse wasn't a part of our family by blood and yet you treat her as if she were evil as well. Heh-heh-heh…what about Hazel…she isn't biologically Emma's or Regina's you still willing to kill her as well. Arrrrrrrrgh! You're the real monster here." Christine said

"I can pull this trigger and you can be gone from this world!" Hook hissed as he pointed the gun on Christine's throat.

"Death doesn't scare me it _fascinates_ me." Christine said

"Okay if death _fascinates _you so much let's see who we can kill first. Your girlfriend? Maybe you're cousin can die. So many chooses." Jefferson said

"You're not going to kill anyone." Christine said

"Oh really?" Hook said as he shot his gun off as the bullet hit Brook right in the shoulder.

"BROOK! Leave her out of this! You want to kill someone kill me. Just leave my family alone." Regina said

"Nah I think we'll kill her off first." Jefferson said as he kicked Christine off the docks. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Christine falling off into the water as well as Hazel. Without a second thought Neal jumped into the water with his lock picking kit. Swimming toward Hazel he picked the handcuff locks on her it was hard to do since the pressure of the water but his determination is what got it off he resurfaced with her but Christine wasn't found. Hook wasn't happy about that he wanted two of Regina's kids dead so he threw Brook in as well.

"No…Christine, Brook." Regina said

Christine wasn't the best swimmer but she knew the basics she was handcuffed she was bound to drown, Brook couldn't swim period, the angry mod seem to quite down as the former Evil Queen collapsed on her knees at the edge of the docks. A full fifteen minutes passed, Christine and Brook weren't found Felicia or Ariel couldn't find her. Did Christine break free and swim away with her sister? Did they drown? David and Emma handcuffed Hook and Jefferson as they pushed their way through the coward as they threw them in the back of the police car.

"Th-they can't…they can't be dead. This isn't happening…" Hazel said

"I want everyone that is willing to, to comb the waters for their bodies!" Emma demanded

"They're not dead…at least Christine isn't if she was then I would've felt a tug because of Eclipse's other half." Felicia said

"I hope you're right about that." Emma said as she helped Regina to her feet.

* * *

**That is on hell of a cliffhanger! Sorry about not updating I started work in the beginning of this month. And I having had time to write so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Is Christine and Brook dead? Who knows? Excuse the mistakes if you see any. I tried my best.**


	10. Chapter 10:Things Are Changing

Chapter 10: Things are changing.

It has been a whole month and Christine or Brook were not found. Regina shut down completely after that she hasn't left the house or her room. She gave up on all hope there wasn't any signs of them still being alive after that. It haunts her in her dreams hearing Christine asking why she didn't save her. Why did she give up hope? Emma was getting worried for her health she hasn't had a good night's rest since the whole thing. She hasn't been eating either. Christine did most of the cooking in the house when Regina was busy. In just the short amount of time she has already lost three of her children. Eclipse has always been a daughter to her seeing the joy on her and Christine's face when they were joking around the house made the tension seem to fade away. That they were a normal family that didn't have to worry about what people thought about them.

"Is mom going to be okay?" Hazel asked it was very quiet around the house she didn't have anyone to hang out with Hazel would've been hanging out with Christine and Felicia. If they were busy she would be playing games with Brook Hazel felt very lonely in the house alone.

"I don't know baby girl. Unless we find your sisters alive I don't think mom's going to come out of this." Emma said

"Christy can't be dead she promised me she wouldn't do anything that would threaten her life." Hazel said

"Don't worry, Hazel. We're going to find them." Emma said

"Why did you keep me?" Hazel asked

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked

"When you learnt I wasn't biologically yours why did you keep me? I'm not a part of this family. I could be a long lost kid." Hazel said

"You're just as much a part of this family as much as Felicia and Eclipse. Hazel you have to remember I was a foster kid I was always being thrown around I wasn't going to let that happen to you." Emma said Hazel gave her a big hug.

"Thank you." Hazel said

"Want to come with me to the docks? See what they have found out?" Emma asked

"Yes I would love to go being in this house is very…empty without Christy and Bee." Hazel said

* * *

Emma had left a note on the table in the kitchen for Regina if she decided to come out to drink her daily coffee if she didn't leave their room at all the same note was left on the mirror of their room. Hazel walked closely next to Emma taking hold of her hand to reassure her that they will find Christine and Brook. Emma got the report back from Grumpy that they haven't found anything yet. They were starting to think they should give up the search. Emma let them take their break as she sat on the docks.

"I don't want to believe they're dead. They can't be." Hazel said

"I don't want to believe it either but it's been a month." Emma said

Hazel looked down that the river she didn't want to be an only child. She loved having four older sisters she was lucky to have them. Eclipse, Christine, Brook and Felicia are always there for her when she needed help. If someone was picking on her she would tell Eclipse. If someone hurt her Christine would beat them up, Felicia and Brook listen to her problems and helps her through them they never told her _what_ to do. Everything felt so surreal like it was just a bad dream that they will wake up and everything will be fine. But it wasn't. Christine and Brook are out there hurt, scared and alone. Regina is in a state of shock that she won't leave her room, shut herself off from the world completely. She was broken.

"Hazel I want you to go back to the house and keep an eye out on mom." Emma said

"Alright, are you going to do some of your own searching?" Hazel asked

"Yes, but I can't do that knowing that Regina hasn't had anything to eat." Emma said

"Okay can I bring Neal over?" Hazel asked

"Why?" Emma asked

"Neal can cook. I can't." Hazel said

"Fine." Emma said

"Good luck."

Hazel got up from the docks as she walked back towards the road to the house. Emma sighed she stood on the docks as she stared that the blood stain that Brook left if Christine got them to safety why hasn't they came back yet? Is Brook okay how much blood did she loose? When Emma was about to walk away from the docks she saw a body floating towards the shore. She quickly ran over to the shoreline she was shocked to see them still alive. It was Brook.

"What the hell happened?" Emma wonder to herself Brook's wound was healed but the biggest question is where's Christine. She shook Brook.

"M-Ma…" Brook said that was the first time Brook had ever said a word her voice was horsed at the lack of ever speaking Emma was shocked at hearing it. Brook's voice soft.

"Brook what happened?" Emma asked

"Christy…and I were in a cave when we got separated." Brook said

"What the hell!? You can hear?!" Emma said

"Yes…" Brook said

"C'mon let's get you back to the house you must be freezing."

* * *

When Emma unlocked the front door Regina looked over want couldn't believe her eyes Brook was standing in the living room. She had to be dreaming this had to be a dream but if it isn't than what happened to Christine?

"Brook…is that really her?" Regina asked

"Yes mom it's really me." Brook said

"Brook you…you can hear me?" Regina asked

"Yes I can." Brook said

"Bee what happened where's Christy?" Hazel asked

"Well after she saved me from drowning…"

* * *

*Flash Back*

On other side of the docks Christine transformed into a dragon to break the handcuffs. She listened to Eclipse very carefully as she swam towards Brook as they ended near a cave in the forest pass the town line _way_ passed the town line. Christine hissed in pain as blood dripped down her wrist and ankles.

"Bee c'mon wake up…" Christine said

*Christy? Where are we?* Brook asked

*Passed the town line. We are a long way from home. It will take a while to get back. Or it may take weeks to get back. If I know where the hell we're going.* Christine said

*You're bleeding. Are you going to be okay?*

*I'll be fine it's you we have to worry about. Your shoulders still bleeding* Christine said as she tore off her shirt sleeve as she wrapped it around Brook's shoulder.

*Shit that hurts.*

*I'm sorry Bee.*

Christine helped her sister to her feet as they both decided to rest up in a nearby cave. When they walked in something wasn't normal about this cave a large pulse of vibration came through as they were knocked to the ground when they got back to their feet. Everything was different.

"What the hell was that?" Christine asked

"I don't know but it sure as hell wasn't fun." Brook said

"Whoa! Brook you're talking I thought you didn't do that because you couldn't hear your voice." Christine said

"I think this cave gave me back my hearing." Brook said

"And it gave me the ability to appear without splitting my body with you." Eclipse said

"What type of cave you think this is?" Christine asked.

"Let's not question it." Brook said

Once Brook and Christine made a campfire they kept watch on the fire so it wouldn't go out. When they were walking back towards what they thought was the way to Storybrooke they got attacked Christine told Brook to run but she was knocked out and thrown into the river and that is how she ended up at the shores.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

"Christine's alive. I just don't know where." Brook said

"Rest for now sweetie. You need it." Regina said

"Okay. When you find Christine can you tell her I tried going back to find her." Brook said

"We will, kid." Emma said

The two of them left the room as they let the news sink in. Brook got her hearing back and can speak perfectly as if she were doing since the day she was born. Their eldest daughter is this out there injured with nothing but her spirit friend within her body.

"How are we going to find Christy?" Hazel asked

"I don't have the slightest clue." Emma asked

"Wait…Bee said they were attacked…shit!" Hazel said as she ran out of the house.

"Where are you going!?" Regina asked

"To find out if my suspensions are confirmed!" Hazel said

* * *

Hazel to the station to see if Hook and Jefferson were still there when she ran into the station the cell door was busted and the two criminals were nowhere to be found.

"Son of a bitch! I was afraid of this!" Hazel hissed

"Hazel!" Emma said

"They have her. I know who has Christy just look for yourselves." Hazel said

**Been awhile guys sorry for the long wait been busy with work that was technically paid summer school to help with SAT prep shit. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this long awhile chapter and while Brook's new found hearing. Hazel is starting become more and more like Christine when it comes to finding things out. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Fingers.

Christine wake in tied to a tree a slipping headache reminded her on what had just happened. She was knocked out when she told Brook to run. As her vision came clear once more she growled at the sight of Hook and Jefferson. Last time she saw them she was being thrown into the river handcuffed. However this wasn't just any regular rope that she was tied with it was a special rope that can turn on with heat making it easy to kill her. She was so out of it that her head was spinning a mile a minute. She looked down to her arms seeing all the slashes then it came back to her. She was being tortured.

"Look who's awake." Jefferson said

"Fuck off asshat!" Christine growled as the blood ran down her cheek. The amount abused Christine has gone through at the hands of these men was intolerable she was just go glad the Felicia wasn't the abusive kind of girlfriend. She couldn't handle that very well. She's been through a lot already even if half of Eclipse lives within her, she will still feel as if she could've stop her death either way. Life hasn't been all puppies and rainbows for her it was always hell always expecting the worst however it made her stronger. What was coming next was what she wasn't expecting.

"You're nothing in this world. This will definitely make Regina's heart break." Hook said as he pulled taser gun.

"Arrrrrgh…is that all you got!?" Christine asked

"Oh so you want something more painful? Jeff get me the bone shears." Hook said Jefferson came back with the large tool. Grabbing Christine's left hand as he cuts off her ring finger then cuts off her index finger on her right hand.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Christine screamed as she broke through the ropes enraged at the lost of her finger she saw red. The beast within her took over as she snapped Hook and Jefferson's heads. After looking over at their dead bodies she realized what she has just done.

"Shit…shit…shit…what the fuck did I just do!?" Christine asked

_"Calm down Christy! We have to get back home c'mon let's go."_

* * *

*Meanwhile*

Regina and Emma were sitting in their room after they made sure that Brook was okay when she fell asleep. Nothing has been easy for them everything that had happened was all too much for them. Emma did her best to stay together for the both of them. Christine was still out there alone with Hook and Jefferson. Regina rested her head in the crook of Emma's neck. They should be out there looking for their daughter and yet they were just inside figuring out where to even start.

"Don't worry so much Christy will come back. She'll find us before we find her." Emma said

"I'm not worried about _her_ I'm more worried on what _they_ are doing to her. Killian and Jefferson has put her through too much with just their existent." Regina sighed Emma had shifted in their bed so she could stare Regina straight in the eyes.

"She will turn out just find. All of this doesn't affect her." Emma said

Before Regina had the chance to say something a loud thud came from downstairs Emma pulled out her gun from the nightstand she doesn't leave without it. Can't be too careful these days she carefully walk downstairs gun drawn. Pointing it at what she had believed to be intruder.

"Don't shoot! I lost my key in the river." Christine said

"Christy! What the hell happened to you!? Y-Your hands…what happened to your fingers?" Emma asked

"They cut them off. I-I killed them after it happened…I broke my ankle…" Christine said

"All that matters is that you're safe." Emma said

Emma rushed Christine to the hospital the hospital where Regina, Brook and Hazel were waiting in the waiting room. Brook nearly puked upon seeing what had happened to her sister's fingers. She was relieved to hear that Killian and Jefferson were dead meaning that the only thing they have to worry about was the townspeople at least they didn't try to kill them on multiple accessions. Christine whole ring finger was cut off while her index finger on her right hand still had bone sticking out. Whale came back into the waiting room.

"There's nothing we can do with her fingers as off right now. I will figure out a way for her to get something to replace the fingers she lost. The bleeding stopped. You can see her right now however she may not be fully there." Whale said

"Thank you Whale." Regina said

"I am not very happy with everything the curse has done to us but that doesn't mean we have to hurt or try to kill innocent children. I guess you can consider it guilty by association." Whale said leaving the two mothers and sisters to walk into Christine's hospital room. She was awake as she was glaring at her own hands that her two missing fingers. Felicia had snuck in after Whale left she attempted to reach for Christine's hand but she pulled away.

"Christy…are you okay?" Emma asked

"No I am not. I lost my fucking fingers! I am beyond fucking okay! I am devastated! How the hell am I suppose to do anything I lost my index finger I can write!" Christine growled

"Christine watch your mouth." Regina scolded

"I never wanted my life to be this shitty! This is all your fault Killian and Jefferson were going to kill me. They're the reason why I was forced to watch my best friend die! Get the fuck out of here! Leave me alone!" Christine screamed

Christine going to hurt herself forcing Whale to inject her with some anesthetic however the words had did what they were supposed to. It is clear that Christine is pissed at what happened over the course of the past few weeks and having her fingers cut off was when she had enough of the bullshit. Everything was so much more similar when the girls were younger and when Henry was still around. But hearing directly from Christine that she stated that this was her mom's fault broke Regina's heart. Emma had to fix the mess that Christine had just set Hazel and Brook walked home letting their moms get some air. A walk was what they needed.

"Regina, are you okay?" Emma asked

"No, no I'm not. It was bad enough when Henry blamed me for the curse and everything that happened but he came to terms with it because it was the only way he came into this world. Christine…I don't know Killian and Jefferson _used_ her to get to me costing her best friend now her fingers…" Regina sighed

"You're not really blaming yourself right now? I'm sorry what ever happened to the great and powerfully Evil Queen? Regina we've come too far to let this take over Killian and Jefferson are dead." Emma said

"What?" Regina asked completely by the surprise of this bit of information.

"Christy said she killed them after they cut off her fingers. I cannot do anything about that. She killed them away from Storybrooke I can't arrest her for murder. However, there isn't much info if we were too arrest her. She's just still getting over that." Emma said as she held Regina's hand tightly.

The two of them kept walking around the forest giving Christine some time to cool down and for Regina to regain her composer after that outburst the Christine made back in the hospital. Christine had no right to blame her mom for everything had has happened over the past week. The world is a cruel place Emma knew that better than anyone. She never wanted her kids to feel that part of the world but Killian and Jefferson want them to suffer and they were the ones that paid the ultimate price for fucking with the Swan-Mills family.

* * *

**A bit shorter than most of my chapter. I've been holding this one off for a long while. I will get points to anyone that gets the reference I made in this chapter. If you do than I will just say that was what I was doing while I wasn't writing. ;3  
**


End file.
